


Ebony and Ivory

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arson, BakeryAU, Best Boyfriend Award goes to Gladio, Drama & Romance, Emergency ServicesAu, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fire, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Losing everything, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Suspense, Past Relationship(s), Rebuilding, policeAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: Hopes and dreams can be built into halls of grander but the fires of jealousy and desire can destroy everything that is held dear.





	1. Fire in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working lately as a temp agent in downtown and across from the office was this beautiful little coffee shop that served the best scones I have ever had. About ten days ago it burned to the ground because of a couple kids were out back playing with matches.
> 
> And that was when I was bitten by this rabid little plot bunny, to immortalize that little shop and it's scones.

Ignis couldn't stop shivering but whether it was from residual terror or cold he wasn't sure.  

The red lights flickered brightly in his eyes as he stood on the far side of the fire engine trying to stay both out of the way but nearby in case he was needed.  He wasn't really sure what they would need him for but he couldn't just leave. He had nowhere else to go. His apartment was above his bakery. 

The very same bakery still billowing out a huge plume of dark gray smoke into the night sky.  

Regalia squirmed against him.  The long haired black cat did not like being held nor did she like being outside.  This was her own personal hell as much as it was his. Ignis was just glad that she had been sleeping next to him on the bed and had been so startled by the fire alarm suddenly going off that she hadn't bolted. She had sat up, frozen in place as she tried to decide what to do about the sudden loud noise that roused her.  Who knows where she would have gone if she had been given the chance. He had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her protectively to him. He only paused long enough to grab his phone, wallet, and glasses from the dresser before dashing out of the second floor apartment.

He ran across the snow covered street in his slippers to the opposite sidewalk where he had stood in awe, watching the fire spread through the lower level of his home.  His bakery, Ebony and Ivory, had been his pride and joy. It put both his baking hobby and his small business degree to practical use. He loved to bake, mostly because he lived to see his customers’ faces when they picked up their order or bit into something from the display case.

For over a year now he had built it up from the ground.  He had worked six days a week, toiling in the kitchen early in the morning and balancing his books and doing other paperwork well into the night.  He had just managed to make enough to consider hiring someone to help him up front in the very least. Prompto had been begging him to hire him for nearly half a year now as part time help and to help Ignis built a website.  The kid was a wiz at social media and had already set up the bakery’s Facebook account for free coffee on Mondays and Fridays when he had early morning classes for the next six months. He was maintaining that page for free scones.

Now in less than four minutes, most of it was gone.

Someone had called the fire department at least.  They had arrived not even a minute after he had left the building.  He stood there dumbly as they rushed about, already suited up and pulling equipment from the various storage compartments from the sides of the trucks.  “Hurry,” he whispered under his breath even though he knew that there wasn't much they could do. The fire and smoke alone would destroy most of the shop and the resulting water damage from them putting out the fire would destroy the rest.  He held Regalia a little closer to him despite her wiggling and ignored her near silent meows of displeasure for her situation.

“Were you in the building?”  One of the firefighters had broken away from the group.  He looked vaguely familiar and had a radio in hand as he was tucking a cell phone away in the other.  Ignis nodded dumbly. “Crowe, Libertus, south side of the building, opposite side engine four,” he said into his radio before turning back to the conversation with him.  “Anyone else still inside?” His eyes glanced down at the cat squirming in his arms, “Any other pets?”

He shook his head again.  Thankfully it was just him and Regalia.  Suddenly Ignis realized who the man in front of him was.  “Nyx?” He asked a little hesitantly. He had never seen him in a hat or turnout gear before nor had he known what his occupation even was.  The man usually showed up to the bakery in white t-shirts and dark washed jeans with a coat appropriate to the season, making small talk with him while Ignis finished up his order.  “Tuesdays and Thursdays, a dozen assorted donuts and scones?”

“Guilty as charged,” he replied with a smile.  “Typically get them for the crew as a treat. Firefighters and EMTs crave sugar worse than a pack of kids on Halloween.”  He spoke into the radio again. “Buildings clear of people and pets.”

“I didn't know you were the fire chief,” he said weakly.  Two EMTs were on their way over, one toting a large red bag.

“I'm not, this is my crew though.  I'm the captain on duty for firehouse three right now.”  He stepped back as the EMTs joined them. “This is Crowe and Libertas, our on duty paramedics.  They'll take care of you, Ignis.”

Ignis felt like he was in a bad dream.  The two medical techs were personable and calming as they bustled about him, asking questions and checking him over for any injuries.  After a few minutes they coaxed him over to the ambulance and sequestered him in the back with a thin -but deceptively warm- blanket wrapped around his shoulders.  Despite knowing they probably weren't allowed to have pets in the back, neither of them said anything about Regalia who had calmed somewhat now that she was inside with only the occasional meow to voice her ongoing displeasure at still being held in such an unfamiliar environment.

He was watching the red lights flicker outside the small windows on the back of the ambulance when one of the doors was abruptly opened.  “Iggy? Are you alright?”

“Officer Amicitia,” Ignis blinked owlishly at the policeman as he climbed into the back of the ambulance so he could perch next to him on the stretcher.  Neither of the EMTs said anything about his abrupt appearance or about how much more cramped the already small space was with him squeezed into it as well.  “What are you doing here?”

“I'm off duty,” sure enough he wasn't in his uniform, Gladio was wearing a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt under a large, heavy winter jacket that he had left unzipped.  “Nyx called me and told me what was happening. Got here as soon as I could.”

“Gladio,” He couldn’t stop his voice from wavering.  Gladio was one of his first customers and now a regular, coming in everyday during his shift to grab a snack and sometimes hot cocoa before heading out again.  Usually he went for a mini fruit tart or a cheese and bacon muffin. Ignis might have started setting aside one of each for him before he even opened at five about a month after Gladio started first showing up, just in case he sold out.  It had only been about two months ago when Gladio had come in when he was off duty and asked him out on a date.

They didn’t have much time, what with Ignis’ more than full time job and Gladio’s shifting schedule, but they made do.  A couple hours was always carved out for the other on Sunday which was the only day that the bakery was closed. So far on their seven dates they’d cuddled while binging on rentals, ate dinner together -both homemade and take out- and had made out once on Ignis’ couch, mutually pulling back after a bit, not wanting to rush things at the start of what was turning into such a beautiful, budding relationship. 

They hadn’t been dating long enough for Gladio to get up in the middle of the night to rush to him because of this.  He hadn’t even considered asking Gladio for help and that this would be something Ignis might be texting him in the morning if he got a chance, apologizing for the lack of muffins and tarts before telling him why.  The fact that his boyfriend was there, wrapping both of his arms around him and his cat, was such a surprise that Ignis all but collapsed into his chest. He pressed his nose into his shoulder, the familiar and comforting scent tipping him over the brink. 

Finally he managed to cry. 

He cried for what he had lost.  The relief that he and Regalia were alright.  That Gladio was there even though he didn’t have to be.  He cried at what could have happened and what didn't. All his fears and insecurities piled up and demanded payment with a hefty fine to boot.

Gladio just held him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he gently rocked him back and forth.  Ignis for his part only hiccuped and kept crying. He cried until he had nothing left and even then he couldn’t stop the harsh sobs that wracked his frame over and over again.  

Gladio was petting his hair now, one arm holding him close, his hand holding onto Regalia’s collar just to make sure she didn't take advantage of Ignis’ weakening grip.  Ignis turned his head enough to look up at him. Gladio smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. “Feel better?” he asked softly, eyes concerned and warm at the same time.

Ignis nodded his head.  He adjusted his hold better on his cat and tried to sit up a bit but Gladio’s arm held him close.  “I apologize for-”

“Don’t,” Gladio cut him off, using the hand on his head to tip it back enough to kiss him gently on the lips.  “Don't’ apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

The stubborn, self-reliant part of him insisted that he needed to argue the semantics while the exhausted, slightly attention starved part of him just wanted to bury his face back into Gladio’s shoulder and ignore everything else while he soaked up as much of Gladio’s warmth as he was willing to spare.  He was quiet while they argued back and forth and Gladio apparently took that as a silent cue for him to step in again. “Does he need to go to the hospital or is he cleared to leave?”

“He’s clear,” Crowe said with a causal flip of her hand in dismissal.  Ignis felt a brief flare of embarrassment at the two paramedics having witnessed his break down but neither seemed to care. “Since I know where you work, I guess you can take the blanket with you for now.”

“No need,” he let Ignis go long enough to shrug off his jacket.  “Wore a heavy hoodie for that reason.”

“Gladio I can’t,” Ignis said half heartedly even as Liberatus wordless took away his blanket and Gladio slipped the jacket over his shoulders. 

“Yeah you can,” He said coaxing Regalia to one side so he could zip the large jacket up enough to cover her and most of Ignis.  While Ignis may have been only a little shorter than his boyfriend, Gladio’s muscular physique meant he was practically swimming in his jacket.  He flipped the hood up over Ignis’ head, tightening the strings enough so that it would stay put. “Just relax for now. I gottcha.”

He wanted to argue, especially as Gladio lifted him off the gurney and Crowe opened the back of the ambulance for them to exit, but he just didn’t have it in him.  He was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and Gladio’s jacket was warm and smelled like him. Ignis found himself slumping down in Gladio’s hold, holding Regalia a bit tighter to himself.  For once she didn’t seem to complain.

Gladio easily carried him away from the ambulance, feet crunching softly in the snow as he walked over to his SUV that he affectionately called Behemoth.  More snow crunched nearby as someone came over to join them. “Thanks Nyx,” Gladio said as Ignis heard a car down open. 

“No problem,” Nyx said distractedly still holding the car door open while listening to the radio as he talked to them.  “Are you taking him to a hotel?”

“No, he’s staying with me.”

“Gladio,” Ignis kicked his feet slightly and squirmed in his grasp, not wanting to be put down but also not wanting to be more of a problem than he already was.  “I couldn’t intruded!”

Ignis didn’t get a chance to argue any further as Gladio twisted him up and around enough to give him a hard kiss.  Going so far as to pry open his lips with his tongue and thoroughly explore and claim his mouth as his own.

“Like I would complain about my boyfriend being in my bed with me tonight after everything that's happened,” he growled softly in his ear, causing a shiver of anticipation to trace down his spine.  The only time Gladio had talked in that tone of voice was during their make out session and the promises he made then coiled now in the back of his mind as a remembered them. Those pleasurable thoughts were a welcomed distraction from his current reality.

“O-kay you two love birds, get out of here,” Nyx said with amusement as he jabbed his thumb at Behemoth.  Ignis was fairly sure he had flushed crimson as he realized they still had an audience for that little stunt.  “Is there anything of value you want me to grab for you?” he asked as Gladio moved to settle Ignis in the passenger seat.  

“There’s a briefcase in the bedroom closet.”  Ignis said as Gladio belted him into place. The jacket was pinning his arms down as they held onto his cat in case she tried to make a run for it.  He didn't know what he would do if he lost Regalia now after everything that had happened. Though she seemed content to stay cuddled to him and silent for now, he knew from past experiences she was just biding her time.  She was going to be an absolute terror later when he finally released her.

“I’ll drop it off after shift,” he promised as Gladio stepped back.  “For now just go and get some sleep.”

Ignis didn’t get a chance to even nod his head before Nyx was closing the door.  Ignis sat in the quiet interior as Gladio shook Nyx’s hand before starting for the driver's side door.  Nyx didn’t stick around long, already talking into the radio as he went back to his job.

Gladio settled in the seat next to him, starting the SUV up which growled as if anticipating the drive ahead.  Instead of shifting it into gear he leaned over the center console and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ignis twisted his head and accepted a sweet kiss from him.  

As their lips parted, Gladio said softly, “Rest while you can.  We’ll be at my place soon.”

Ignis was starting to feel numb as the night's events began to catch up to him.  He nodded and sunk down a bit into both the seat and jacket. Behemoth started down the street and Ignis found himself staring out the window, watching the street lights as they went pass.  The alternate shifts between dark and light were hypnotic. He barely managed to blink and suddenly they were pulling into Gladio’s garage. 

Gladio owned a condo with a garage on the opposite side of town from Ignis.  It was fairly small but -as Gladio always pointed out- he was rarely home to enjoy it.  The tri level home was very spacious for one person with limited possessions but he was starting to spread out a bit.  Gladio had enough camping equipment to fill one of the two smaller bedrooms and the home gym took up the rest of the garage floor that wasn’t claimed by his SUV.

Ignis stirred in his seat, Regalia began meowing loudly as the garage door closed, the loud rumble from above them scaring her.  Gladio cut the ignition and slid out of the vehicle, hurrying around to the other side and opening Ignis’ door. “Here,” he said as he reached over and undid his seat belt.  “I gotcha.”

Ignis wanted to argue that Gladio didn’t need to carry him but he merely sighed and relaxed into his arms.  It felt like his energy was completely gone and it was more of a relief to let Gladio deal with everything right now.  He held a crying Regalia tighter, gently shushing her as Gladio carried him up the stairs to the condo’s main living space.

Despite holding his boyfriend in his arms, Gladio managed to open the door with minimum jostling.  He closed it again with one foot before kicking off his boots that didn’t even look like he had bothered to tie before leaving earlier. Ignis lounged in his arms the entire time, watching the proceedings with a vague sense of detachment. 

The main living area of Gladio’s condo was an open concept kitchen, living and dining room that had next to no decorations of any kind.  It was furnished with a hodge podge group of furniture that looked like it came out of a dorm room or off a street corner. A sad looking plant occupied a hanging planter in the center of the front bay window.  The first time Ignis had stepped in here he had cringed but hadn’t really been any position to say anything. His own apartment was full of hand-me-down furniture and recycled bits but at least he had managed to keep the color palette all in the same third of the color wheel and had bookcases for all his books.

“Have to admit, I’m enjoying carrying you around,” Gladio said as he walked through his living room to the second set of stairs leading up to the bedrooms and full bath.  “I’m going to have to do it more often.”

Ignis let out a little hum of agreement and was cuddled a bit closer to Gladio as he mounted the stairs.  He rounded the edge of the banister at the top, passing both the bathroom and the smaller bedrooms - the one being used as storage for camping gear and the other a guest room for when his sister came to visit- in turn as he hauled Ignis into the master bedroom at the front of the condo.  Gladio carried Ignis right over to the large bed, gently settling him onto it’s unmade surface.

“Do you want a shower or anything?” he asked as he unzipped his jacket freeing him and Regalia who let out a little meow of complaint.  Ignis released her and she immediately bounded away to freedom, settling herself on top of the pillow pile near Ignis’ head. She looked about the room as if confused, trying to get her bearings.

Ignis scrubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up so that they rested on his brow.  “I doubt I would stay awake long enough to bathe,” exhaustion was already trying to pull him down.  Gladio’s bed was sinfully soft and cozy with it's mound of pillows and blankets. Next to the camping equipment Ignis was fairly sure this was where most of his money went into.  “Perhaps a change of clothes and some water?”

Gladio plucked his glasses off his head and carefully set them aside on the rather rickety looking nightstand nearby.  “Alright,” he kissed his forehead before moving off the bed, heading for the small dresser where he pulled out a clean pair of gray sweats and a long sleeve blue shirt.  “Here,” he brought them over. “These pants have a draw string on them so they shouldn’t fall off if you stand up.” Gladio shot him a heated look, “Not that I would complain.”

Ignis gave him a wane smile in returned.  “I bet you wouldn’t,” he said as he sat up and took the articles from him.  “But I don't think I am up for much of anything tonight.”

Gladio swooped in and stole yet another quick kiss, “I wouldn't expect you to do anything now anyways, except sleep.  Go ahead and change. I’ll be back in a moment with some water.”

Ignis sat there and watched as Gladio left the room.  Ever curious, Regalia followed, slinking along the ground carefully as she followed him out of the room.  Ignis sighed and crawled out of the bed, stripping out of his old clothes quickly and sliding into the borrowed ones in record time.  He threw his old sleepwear to the far side of the room, banishing it until he could give it a proper wash and left his wallet and phone on the nightstand next to him.  Now that he had changed, he almost didn’t smell smoke anymore. 

He took a moment to wrangle some sense into the multiple blankets and pillows that Gladio had stacked high on his bed.  If Ignis didn’t know any better, he would swear that Gladio was a toddler who loved to create pillow forts to sleep in. It only took a few moments for Ignis to make sense of the pile and crawl into the bed under several sheets and blankets with a small mound of pillows supporting his shoulders and head.  Gladio's jacket he left neatly draped over the foot board. He sighed and let his eyes close, relaxing into the soft warmth.

It took Gladio another five minutes to come back into the room.  Ignis was groggy from trying to stave off sleep to the point where he wasn’t able to comprehend why Gladio was handing him a bottle of water for a few moments.  “Thank you,” he croaked as he sat up, taking it and lounging back against the pillows as he sipped at it.

“Sorry it took so long.  Had to make sure Regalia knew where her litter box and food were for now,” Gladio walked around the foot of the bed, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head.  

Ignis was so distracted staring at Gladio’s naked torso that he nearly dropped his water on the bed as he forgot himself and stared.  Realizing that Gladio was undoing the button on his jeans, Ignis quickly looking away as he reaffirmed his hold on his drink and blushed profusely as Gladio slipped off his pants in his peripheral.  This relationship was still too new to him for him to be ogling his naked boyfriend as he changed. It was still to early for them to even be spending the night in the same bed as far as he was concerned but he had already been enough of a pain tonight and he didn't dare put Gladio any. It was only the that he realized what Gladio had said.  “You have cat supplies?”

“No but before I came and got you I stopped by a convenience store that was still open and grabbed some canned cat food and a bag of litter.  I have an old dish basin that I don’t use anymore that she can use as a litter box. Pulled down a couple of bowls for food and water out of the cabinet.  Figured that set up would do for tonight and we could get her something more appropriate tomorrow.”

Ignis blinked in shock and looked back to his boyfriend as he crawled into bed next to him, clad only in a pair of flannel sleep pants.  “You got… things for Regalia?”

Gladio hummed as he settled in next to him, throwing and arm around his waist and pulling him closer.  “I got some stuff for you too. There’s a spare toothbrush on the bathroom counter for you and a bag of that dark roast coffee you like downstairs next to my coffee pot.”

Ignis knew he was staring, he knew his jaw was somewhere on the ground.  This -all of this- was more than even his previous boyfriends had done for him in over three years of dating.  “Gladio,” his voice cracked in awe and wonder at how such a perfect, self sacrificing man had just seemed to fall into his life.

“Hey… Hey, it's okay,” Gladio sat back up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  Ignis was ashamed to realize he was crying again. “You're alright. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I'm sorry I can't,” Ignis tried to apologize but Gladio was having none of it.  He shushed him and plucked his barely touch water from his lax hold. He leaned passed Ignis to set it on the nightstand next to his glasses after tightening the cap.

“Stop apologizing,” he gently gathered Ignis up in his arms, coaxing him to rest his forehead on his shoulder before guiding them both back down into the nest of blankets.  “Shh, it's okay Iggy.” Lips gently brushed against his temple. “It's okay. I'm here.”

Ignis couldn't have responded even if he wanted too.  There were no words to express the turbulence of thoughts going through his mind.  The overwhelming gratitude that he wanted to express but couldn't form coherently into words.  He simply pressed closer to his boyfriend and dissolved into a mess of tears, crying until exhaustion finally dragged him down into a dreamless sleep.  Gladio cradling him and whispering soft reassurances the entire time.


	2. Coping with Disappointment

 

Ignis woke groggy and almost feeling sick from the lack of rest he had gotten the previous night.  It took him a moment to realize that this wasn't his bed or his bedroom. Startled, he sat up, half throwing the blankets off him with that movement.  They flopped back down on the bed he was in. He took a more detail look around himself and sighed, relaxing as the nights events slowly came back to him.

His bakery had caught fire in the middle of the night.  He'd most likely lost his entire shop and everything else he owned in his apartment.  Ignis lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Almost a solid year and a half of diligence and hard work and he'd lost it all in about the span of about five minutes.

Gladio had surprised him.  He hadn't expected his boyfriend to show up in the dead of night to his rescue.  Sweeping him off his feet and carting him across town to his condo where he had esconde him in bed.  A handful of basic products bought for both him and his cat to make them feel more at home at least for the night.

Gladio was such a sweetheart.  

He also wasn't in bed or the room.

He looked around again only to see that Regalia was nearby.  She had claimed one of Gladio's many pillows as her own and was currently curled up on it where it rested near his head.  As if knowing he was thinking of her, Regalia raised her head and yawned at him before standing up, spinning around once and resettling herself back on her pillow but now she was facing away from him.

It was good to see that she hadn't been negatively affected by the trauma of last night.

“Good morning to you as well,” he said as he rubbed at his eyes as he reached for his glasses.  He could already feel a headache brewing and could only hope that Gladio had some aspirin available in the bathroom.  

He tucked his phone into the pocket of his borrowed pants and padded from the bedroom down the hall to the bath, pressing against his temples in a vain attempt to stave off the growing headache.  After attending to his morning needs, Ignis paused as he stepped up to the sink, seeing a toothbrush sitting on the counter nearby still in his packaging. It reminded him yet again of the extra steps Gladio had taken to make both Regalia and himself feel more welcome in his home despite the recent turbulence in their lives and on such short notice as well.  He pushed up his glasses and wiped at the moisture collecting in the corners of his eyes.

He blamed it on the headache.

He brushed his teeth with the offered brush and then splashed water on his face, craving a shower but realizing he didn't have anything to wear other than his pajamas and the borrowed clothes he was currently wearing.  He sighed as he stared at his reflection. He was going to have to start making a list of things he needed immediately and a list of things he had to do.

First thing was first, he needed to find his errant, lovable boyfriend and give him a kiss good morning.

As soon as Ignis opened the bathroom door, he was hit with the smell of freshly brew Ebony.  He sniffed the air appreciatively as it filled his nose, following the alluring scent down the stairs. He had a good idea of where Gladio was now.

Sure enough, his boyfriend was standing in the kitchen, wearing workout clothes and drinking a protein shake as the coffee maker on the counter next to him bubbled and gurgled as it finished brewing.  Even from across the room, Ignis could see the sweat glistening on his skin and his mouth suddenly felt dry. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was dating the man in front of him.

Gladio smacked his lips as he pulled the lip of the bottle away, “Morning.  Thought I heard you up and moving finally.” He smirked at Ignis and, as if knowing what he was thinking, casually leaning against the counter, practically posing like fitness model.  “You sleep alright?”

“Yes I did,” and overslept by the looks of it.  Not that he could really blame himself and he honestly hadn't been paying attention to the time when he had raced out of his apartment earlier.  It was nearly eight. “I haven't slept that deeply in a while.”

“You really needed it,” Gladio set his protein shake down and began gathering Ignis a mug, a spoon and a box of sugar for his coffee so he wouldn't be stumbling around in an unfamiliar kitchen.  “The adrenaline crash alone had to be a rough and that's not taking into account your emotional strife either.”

While Ignis was fairly sure he had lost pretty much all of his physical possessions, sitting on the counter was the briefcase from his closet. Some of the rather large pile of important documents inside included his insurance information.  He would have to call them as soon as possible. Hopefully none of the paperwork had been damaged by water or smoke. 

“Nyx came by and dropped that off about an hour ago,” Gladio said noticing where he was looking.  “Said the fire marshal would be by later this morning to investigate and to give him a call if you needed anything else.” He handed Ignis a fresh mug of Ebony, pushing the sugar and spoon over so that he could added it to taste.  “He also warned me that Dino was sniffing about. Gave him a standard line about the fire being out and no casualties but he's probably going to come after you too for a statement as well.”

Ignis sighed as he measured out two teaspoons of sugar.  Dino was another regular customer who happened to be a reporter for the local paper.  He usually would swing through the shop two or three times a day, getting a large iced latte with cream and sugar every time before flying back out the door again to whatever interview he had scheduled.  “I suppose it was too much to have no one noticed right away.”

Gladio snorted in amusement.  “You’re joking right? Noct’s saying the entire campus is losing their collective shit right now.”

One of the reasons he had chosen that location for the bakery was because of its proximity to the local college campus.  Over half his customers were students heading into class looking for a caffeine buzz or sugar rush. At first, he had planned on Wednesday's being his days off but seeing as how the classes schedules worked, he had revised it to Sundays to pull in more profit from the caffeine and sugar deprived masses.

Ignis sighed again, stirring the sugar into his coffee meekly, “Astrals there so much to be done…” He looked at the briefcase sitting on the counter as if it was about to bite him.

“And you're not going to do anything until you eat something,” Gladio cut in, derailing his chain of thoughts completely.  “For now don't worry about anything, sit down, enjoy your ebony and let me make you breakfast.”

Ignis opened his mouth to complain -he had been lazing about enough, it was time he started doing something about his situation- but Gladio leaned across the bar and kissed him.  “No. I know you like to be busy but you can't do this on an empty stomach.”

Ignis gave him a half smile.  “I am drinking ebony,” he reminded him softly.  It was a bit of a disagreement with them. Gladio insisted on eating breakfast where as Ignis typical had only coffee until sometime after the morning rush ended.  Even then it was barely a nibble before he'd was off and flying again.

Gladio gave him another kiss.  “To the table with you,” he said with amusement. 

“If I don't?” Ignis titled his chin up and got another kiss for his troubles.

“I'll come up with a suitable punishment,” he let that hang for a moment before continuing.  “But there's an even better reward for your obedience.”

Despite his exhaustion, headache and general feeling of malaise, Ignis couldn't help the little thrill of excitement that shot through him at that promise.  Pointedly, he picked up his mug and walked over to the well used and loved table that Gladio had apparently brought from his father's home when he had first moved in.  He pulled out a seat and sat down on the edge of it, smiling over his shoulder as he crossed his legs. “Do I get my reward now or later?”

“Later,” Gladio immediately went for the fridge and started pulling out ingredients.  “Provided you stay put till I'm done and then clear your plate for a change.”

“My my, aren't we being demanding?” Ignis said as he turned back around and sipped at his coffee, setting it on the table before him but keeping a hand loosely curled around it.

“Don't worry, your reward will more than make up for it.” Gladio's voice was warm and full of promise as the familiar sounds of eggs being cracked reached Ignis’ ears.  A small thrill of excitement shot through him again. He couldn't wait to see what Gladio had in store for him.

Of course that could just be him looking for some kind of distraction to avoid facing reality.  He was homeless, all his personal possessions gone and his dreams were up in smoke. Literally. His insurance would cover what he had lost financial but that wouldn't cover the time it would take to rebuild.  

The thought of rebuilding his bakery and home was staggering to say the least.  The initial renovations had been bad enough but to rebuild the whole building? A month of no income and watching his savings dwindle as the renovations happened had been bad enough.  Rebuilding the building from the foundation up would probably take twice the amount of time or even more. He had no clue how difficult it would be to take away and clean up the remaining mess and first he had to find a contractor the was willing to start immediately with almost no notice.

This was just the start of his anxiety.  He would have to call and cancel all future ingredient orders and would eventually have to renegotiate the terms when he was ready to start up again.  He was relieved that all the customers that had setup specialty orders were log onto a spreadsheet in his business cloud so he could remotely access it.  He'd have to call and apologize to each and everyone of them that their specialty orders were going to have to be canceled due to his lack of having an actual shop to work in.

And where was he going to live while all of this was going on.  He already felt that he had intruded on Gladio enough. To stay too much longer than a few nights would be beyond rude.  He would have to start apartment hunting once he was done talking to the insurance company and calling his customers and suppliers.

“Hey,” a plate was settled in front of him.  There was half of a large omelette sitting on top with bits of green and cheese visible from the sides.  Two slices of toast already cut diagonally in half and buttered sat next to it. “What are trying to do, work yourself up into a tizzy?  Relax,” he added as he set the other half of the omelette down at the place in front of the chair next to him. It was missing buttered toast.  “No need to run about all crazily and lose your mind already.”

There was a pop from the toaster in the counter and Gladio went to retrieve his toast.  “I know but I can't stop thinking about everything that needs to be done.” Ignis picked up the fork that had been resting on the side of his plate and went to cut a corner from the omelette.  “There's just so many little things to worry about and I'm worried I'll forget something.”

“Then we'll write it down and work through it,” Gladio came back with his toast in one hand and salt and pepper shakers in the other.  “One step at a time Iggy. Everything will be fine.”

“I know.  Eventually everything will be back in order but right now it's just…” Ignis paused to take a sip of his coffee.  “Everything is just an absolute mess. It’s hard to come up with a place to begin.” His eyes strayed towards the briefcase on the counter.

Gladio took a moment to sprinkle some pepper on his portion of omelette.  “One step at a time Iggy,” he reminded him. “Let's start with you and Regalia.  What do you guys need?”

Ignis kept his eyes on the briefcase, “I really should call the insurance company.  At least notify them of what happened.”

“There is a good chance that they were alerted about the fire already but it wouldn't hurt to call them,” Gladio tapped the table next to his plate.  “After you eat. Now, let’s focus back on the two of you.” Gladio slid back in his chair enough to be able to open and rustle around in the end table next to the couch.  “Let’s make a list,” he pulled out a small notebook with a pen tucked into the spiral binding. “Stuff for you and stuff for Regalia,” he flipped the notebook open next to his plate and scrawled ‘ _ Iggy _ ’ and ‘ _ Regalia _ ’ at the top underlining each of their names so that he had two distinct columns for each of them.   
  
“I know your cat is going to need a better food and water bowl and an actual litter box.”  The items were jotted down in a list underneath Regalia's name rather quickly in his untidy scrawl.  “What kind of food do you usually get her?” He prompted before he took a bite from his toast.

“Instinct, raw boost.  Typically their chicken or duck flavors,” Ignis said as he began eating his omelette.  It seemed so big compared to what he would usually allow himself at this point in the morning.  He missed snagging a lemon sugar cookie in between the rushes. 

“Any preference on litter?”

“Fresh step, the deodorizer version of their brand.”

“Alright,” Gladio jotted it dutifully jotted it down.  He took a moment to have and finish chewing a piece of his omelette before continuing.  “And now what can we get you? Obviously clothing. What do ya wear for undies?”

A faint blush crept across Ignis’ cheeks.  It was hard to believe that their relationship was so new that they hadn’t even seen the other fully undressed. Yet, here was Gladio was still doting on him as if they had been going out together for years.  “Briefs, large.”

“Those white undershirts things you wear under your button ups?”

“Large.”

“Pants?”

“Thirty four by thirty eight.”

“Shirts?”

“Extra large,” Gladio gave him a side look even as he jotted it down.  “I prefer the extra length.” Especially with all the moving he was required to do at work.  It wouldn't be proper for his shirt to come untucked halfway through the day.

He gave a small shrug.  “Makes sense. Toiletries?”

“Brickell body wash, shampoo and conditioner.  Saranghae shaving products and facial cleansers,”  Gladio was writing everything down as fast as he was rattling off the names even though his spelling was atrocious.  “Men’s stock hair gel and styling cream.”

“Anything special for your teeth?”  Gladio said as Ignis took a break from listing off bath products to eat more of his omelette.

He shook his head.  “The toothbrush you picked up is more than effective enough.  We use the same brand of toothpaste and mouthwash but I do prefer peppermint over spearmint.”

Gladio jotted his preferences down as well.  “Alright that’ll settle your immediate needs,” Gladio glanced at the clock.  “I’m going to have to start getting ready for my shift.”

It was almost eight fifteen.  “You start at nine?”

“Yeah, I’m on the clock till around six.”  He gathered up his plate and Ignis’ mostly empty plate, pausing for a second so Ignis could take the last half of the piece of the toast still sitting on the edge.  “I assume you’re calling the insurance company?”

Ignis paused in nibbling on his toast.  “Yes. I want to report it and make sure that everything is going to be covered.”  He rather know now on the off chance that he wasn’t completely covered so that he would have time to figure out what to do.  He honestly couldn’t remember the full terms and conditions he had agreed to over a year ago when he had first set up his policy.  

There was a series of clatters as Gladio put the dishes in the sink and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher with the pan he had used.  “What’s going to happen if you’re aren’t completely covered?”

“I-I’m honestly not sure.”  He frowned down at his empty coffee mug.  “I suppose I could get another loan to help cover anything not covered.  But between that, getting my suppliers autopay set back up and other business expenses, student loans, the loans I am still paying off when I started the bakery, and rent I am not sure if I can afford it all.”

Gladio’s arms slipped around him, pulling him back in his seat as lips pressed against the side of his head.  “You can stay here for as long as you need to Ignis. I’m not going to throw you out.”

He brought a hand up, gently curling it around Gladio’s wrist even as he tilted his head to the side to allow Gladio to nuzzle his nose into the side of his neck.  “I don’t wish to impose.” He sighed as Gladio kissed along his jaw with gentle kisses that tickled slightly. He squirmed but didn’t pull away. “It… seems to soon in our relationship to be moving in together.”

“I honestly have no problem with you moving in but, if it bothers you that much, we can set up the guest room to be your room for now, for as long as you need it until you get a new place.”  He hand slid up so he could cup his chin and turn Ignis more towards him. “You’re not imposing on me at all Ignis. You’re more than welcome here.”

The kiss that followed was filled with promises and assurances and Ignis wished it could continue even as Gladio pulled back.  “I’m going to take a shower,” he whispered against his lips. “You need to stop distracting me.”

Ignis smiled at the playful comment, looking into the warm amber eyes so close to his own.  “I apologize but I’ve been told I am exceedingly distracting.”

Gladio snorted in amusement and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before pulling away reluctantly.  “That you are,” he pointed at the notebook still sitting on the table as he started for the stairs. “If you think of anything else you need, add it to the list.”

Ignis didn’t get a chance to comment as his boyfriend bounded up the stairs, two at a time.  The precinct’s office that he was assigned to was only two blocks away but Gladio was going to have to hurry so that he wasn’t late to work.  Ignis felt a flash of guilt knowing that it would be partially his fault if he was late even though he knew Gladio would venomously deny that fact.  

He poured himself another mug before approaching the briefcase.  He thumb open the combination with practiced ease. Inside were several folders of information along with an external drive where his tax information was held.  He went through the folders, pulling free the one labeled insurance and opening it on the counter. His eyes scanned the contents of the page even as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number listed in the letterhead.

It was time to get his life started once again.

-Break-

Officer Amicitia cut a striking profile in his uniform.  The sharp lines only seemed to accent the physical build hidden beneath and the soft, easy going smile which was enough to make peoples knees shake in want as he approached.  Ignis was glad he was sitting down otherwise he might very well have toppled over.

“How’d it go?” he asked as he walked across the living room to stand next to him.  He bent at the waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright I suppose,” Ignis said, looking back at the table where he had brought over all his insurance information so he could sit while he talked to the agent.

“You suppose?” Gladio crouched down next to him.  “Whattya mean, ‘you suppose’.”

Ignis sighed, “While the business is fully insured, I decided to cut cost when it came to my apartment's insurance.  The insurance will pay for the rebuilding of the business but not for my personal effects and clothing… the type of renter's insurance I had changed to will cover a mere five thousand in regards to my personal effects.”

Gladio sucked in a breath.  “...But your vinyl collection.”

“Was worth closer to eight thousand altogether, I know,” he couldn't help but a little bark of humorless laughter.  He had several pristine and signed records in that collection which had been given to him by his uncle before he passed.  While their monetary value was high, the emotional value was impossible to put a number to. “And that's not even including my cookware or those two rare books I owned or even basic clothing.” He sucked in a small sob, “Dammit what was I thinking!?”

“What you thought was best at the time,” Gladio said with what seemed like infinite patience.  Ignis hadn't realized he had hunched his shoulders as much as he had as Gladio slid an arm around them.  He barely had to tug before he was pulling Ignis into his chest. “You couldn't have known this was going to happen Ignis.  Hindsight is twenty twenty but no one can predict the future.”

“I should have,” Ignis practically whimpered as he curled against his boyfriend.  Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes but he resolutely held then back. He'd cried enough as it was.  “I should have known.”

Gladio kissed his forehead.  “Let me call into work.” He whispered softly in his ear.  “You shouldn't be alone right now.”

Ignis shook his head pushing away from Gladio with a shake of his head.  “No. No, I'll be fine. You shouldn't put off work because of me.”

Gladio have him a long, hard look.  A hand came up to cup his chin, his thumb dragging along the top ridge of his cheek, right below his glasses.  “You look tired,” he commented softly.

Ignis nodded his head and admitted miserably, “And I have a headache.”

“Do you want to go lay down?”

“I'll head up as soon as you head off to work,” Ignis said with a tired smile having an idea of the game Gladio was trying to play.  “I’ll be fine here alone Gladio. You don't have to stay on my account. You'll probably just be watching me sleeping most of the day.”

“As long as you promise to sleep,” Gladio said getting back to his feet and walking over to the pantry.  He rooted around for a moment and pulled out a small fireproof lock box. He punched in the combination, fiddled around inside and pulled out a prescription pill bottle.  “Here,” he dumped a single white pill out in his hand. “This help.”

“Is there a law against this or something?” Ignis mumbled half heartedly as he took the pill regardless of his complaint, swallowing it dry.

Gladio handed him a bottle of water before closing the pill bottle and storing it away again.  Ignis sipped at his offered water. “I won't say anything if you don't.”

“What was it?” Ignis asked as Gladio returned to his side.

“Prescription strength acetaminophen,” Gladio pulled Ignis to his feet and shooed him towards the stairs, following in his wake.  “It will help with the headache and you've got enough caffeine in you by now to alleviate any migraine symptoms that might develop.

“Gladio,” Ignis said warningly as he was followed up the stairs.  “I'll be fine. Go to work.”

“I'll tuck you in and go.” He gave Ignis a mock salute as they continued up the stairs.  “Scout’s honor.”

Ignis rolled his eyes but didn't argue any further.  He did pick his pace up a bit. If that was the case the sooner he was in bed, the sooner Gladio could just go to work.  

The curtains were still drawn and the bed was unmade.  Ignis didn't even care as he flopped into the pile of fabrics and pillows on the bed.  He heaved a sigh as he wriggled around, trying to pull a blanket over him only to get tangled up in several others.  

He would have sat up and handled it but a pair of strong hands gently pushed him down.  One rubbing up and down his spine as the other somehow made easy sense out of the mess and pulled the blankets over him.  The hands moved up and gently kneaded the back of his neck. He practically melted into the sheets.

“Gladio,” he mumbled after a few minutes.  “Go to work.”

“And how do I know you won't get up as soon as I leave?” Gladio's voice was a deep rumbled.  “Maybe I should cuff you to the bed frame. Just in case.”

“You wouldn't d-” Gladio's hands moved lighting fast.  One pinned his wrist to the pillow the other pressed an open handcuffed to his skin.  The cool metal touching his wrist caused him to jolt slightly in surprise but he didn't try to pull away.  Not that he really could pinned down like this. He shivered more in desire than fear.

“Well,” Gladio said as he gently released his wrist and withdrew where the open handcuff was pressed against his skin.  “I'll have to keep this in mind… and get comfier cuffs.” His hands suddenly pinned down his shoulders. “I guess I'll have to arrest you one if these days for overwork.  Cuff and have my way with you as your punishment.”

He shivered again, unable to keep the pleased purr out of his voice.  “I won't go silently.”

Gladio kissed his ear, flicking his tongue over the rim of it before pulling away.  “Get some sleep,” he said patting the area of the blanket were his butt was but it landed more on his hip.  “Help yourself to anything you need. I'll even allow you to have one of my cup noodles if you want one.”

“Thank you, Gladio,” Ignis would touch one of those things if it was the last thing edible in the house but it was the sentiment that counted seeing as they were Gladio's favorite junk food.  “Now, get going before you're late.”

Gladio pressed another kiss to his hair before walking to the door.  “Sleep well Iggy. I'll bring some Thai home for dinner so don't plan on raiding my cupboards to make anything.”

Ignis hummed in agreement.  Thai food was delicious and he would never say no to the beautifully blended spices that made the dishes so savory.  The door closed behind Gladio with a quiet click and Ignis sighed into the near darkness, ignoring how much colder the room felt without his boyfriend's warmth and trying to ignore the disappointment echoing in his own mind. 

He was amazed he even managed to fall asleep considering all the thoughts circulating in his mind.


	3. Helping Hands

“Hey.”

Hands cupped his face and lips pressed gently against his.  Ignis moaned as weight settled on the bed next to him. A tongue brushed against his lips, seeking an entrance that he granted.  He shivered, hands coming up to wrap around the strong body above him, pulling him closer as his mouth was ruthlessly plundered.

The kiss finally broke.  “Good evening,” Gladio said against his lips, lightly pressing their foreheads together.  “Have a good nap?”

“I did,” Ignis craned his neck up enough so that he could kiss Gladio.  He pulled himself up a bit, intending on deepening the kiss only to realize what he had said.  He drew back, “Evening?”

Gladio smiled at him with a teasing look in his eye.  “Did you sleep the whole day away?”

Ignis propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at the numbers on the small LED alarm clock on the far side of the bed.  It was cheerily showing a time of just past seven as it sat innocently on the nightstand. Ignis blinked at it, a bit in disbelief and more than a little stressed.  He had planned on doing much more that day. “Apparently I did.”

“Good,” Gladio ignored the sharp look sent his way.  “You looked like you needed it this morning.”

He wanted to argue that he was fine but even he knew it wouldn't be a very convincing argument.  He sighed, pushing himself up slowly so the Gladio would get the silent message and give him space to sit up.  He did after a moment where he seemed to contemplated telling him to lay back down only to steal a kiss before giving him the space requested.  “What I could use is a shower,” He gestured to the comfy oversized attire he had been given earlier. “I don't suppose you have another pair of clothes I could borrow?”

“I can do you one better,” Gladio said with a conspiratorial wink.  He raised one finger and pointed it towards the open door. “There's some laundry that'll be going in the dryer soon.  It should all fit you pretty good as long as you were telling the truth.”

The list for him and Regalia had been in the table.  “Gladio, you didn't have to-”

“But I wanted to and that’s the difference.” Gladio stood from the bed and walked over to his closet.  He dug around for a moment and pulled out a dark green Terry cloth bathrobe. “If you want, you can shower now and use this till some clothes are dry or you can come down and join me for dinner, grab some clothes when they're done in the dryer, and then have a shower.”

Ignis stomach answered for him, growling loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

Gladio laughed and tossed the robe back into the closet.  “Guess that settles that,” he chuckled at the blush staining Ignis’ cheeks.  “Oh come on. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast have you? I'd be more surprised if your stomach wasn't growling.”

Ignis took a few moments longer than necessary to clean and put on his glasses just so he could keep his head tilted down and hide his red dusted cheeks.  “Yes well… I hadn't intended on sleeping all day.”

He barely managed to stand up from the bed before being pulled against his boyfriend.  Gladio kissed him thoroughly, “You're adorable when you're blushing.”

“I noticed.  You're typically not this clingy.” He said gently pushing his boyfriend away, a light kiss on his cheek to soothe any harsh edges in his words.  “Bad day at work?”

Gladio sighed, “You could say that.” He gently nudged Ignis towards the door.  “Come on, dinner's getting cold.”

Ignis wasn't going to pry. He was fairly sure that it would be against police policy to talk about most of the things that went on at work. Gladio started talking as the trekked down the stairs and across the living room.  “Cor called me into his office just as I was getting back from lunch. He knew you were staying here and thought you should hear this from me rather than him showing up at the door to talk to you.”

“What-” 

“The fire marshal called.  Someone set your place on fire.  Cor was given the case.”

Gladio kept talking, going on about how Cor was working with the fire investigator on scene, but Ignis had all but tuned him out after those first few words.  Arson. Someone had set his home, his business, on fire. On purpose. Someone had practically destroyed him -could have potentially killed him- for what? Why?  What had he done to deserve such treatment?

“Iggy?  Hey Ignis, come back to me.”

He blinked, eyes wild as he sought out Gladio's.  His boyfriend guided him to the couch, pressing him to sit on it while he perched nearby on the edge.  Ignis found himself pushed back against the cushions, Gladio keeping a tight hold on his hand as he gently cupped his cheek.  “Hush. It's alright. Breathe with me. In. And now out.”

Gladio walked him through several more deep breaths before asking again.  “Are you with me again?”

“Oh Gods Gladio,” Ignis said taking a shuddering breath.  He felt like he was going to start crying all over again. “Why would someone…”

“No known motivate or suspect yet,” Gladio said, his thumb rubbing over the back of his hand, slow and repetitively to help calm him.  “The lab guys were crawling all over the place this afternoon. If whoever did it so much as sneezed, they'll figure it out and we'll get them.”

Ignis leaned back a bit a let his eyes close.  After everything that had happened, never in his wildest imagination would he had thought someone intentionally set his home and business on fire.  “I know,” he opened his eyes and smiled gratefully at his boyfriend. “Thank you Gladio. For everything.”

Gladio kissed his temple.  “Anytime. All you have to do is ask.”

Ignis let out a weak chuckle.  “I don't remember being given much of a choice last night.”

Gladio rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and looked vaguely embarrassed.  “Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I kinda panicked. Nyx called me when they were pulling up in the truck, told me that your place was on fire.  I was already pulling on pants when he said that you were on the sidewalk and looked alright. Told him to keep you there until I arrived.  I wasn't about to let anything else happen to you if I could help it.”

Ignis clearly remembered Nyx tucking a cell phone away as he walked over to him.  For someone he typically only made small talk with as he processed his order, Nyx had gone above and beyond the line of duty for him.  He owed Nyx so much. “I'm going to have to thank him.” Another thought occurred to him, “Wait, if my home is now a crime scene is Nyx going to get in trouble for bringing over my briefcase?”

Gladio shrugged, “Technically he's not supposed to really do that to being with but it's fine.  He admitted it to Cor already and it was dismisses as unimportant.”

“Oh good,” Ignis sighed in relief.  “I was worried he'd be reprimanded.”

His stomach took that moment to growl again.

Gladio snorted in amusement.  “Come on. Let's eat. Don't worry, I won't spring anything else on you tonight.”

Gladio stood and offered Ignis a hand off the couch.  It was concerning how much help he actually needed to stand.  He felt unsteady and wobbly on his own feet. “I'm assuming this is why Cor asked you to speak with me?”

“Yeah, everyone at the office was asking how you were.  He overheard me talking to Monica about you.” The table had two large paper bags on it, stapled at the top with their favorite Thai restaurant's logo on the side.  Gladio pulled out a seat and gestured for him to sit. “Figured you'd take the news a bit easier from me rather than him.”

Ignis had only met Detective Leonis once before, when his partner Monica had brought him into the shop for fresh bagels and creme brulee lattes.  He had been stone faced the entire time and seemed to glare out harsh judgement in every decoration Ignis had and every pasty that was on display. He had complimented Ignis on his latte and had tipped him rather handsomely.  He'd never seen the detective again, though Monica stopped in every few days still and ordered two creme brulee lattes to go every time.

“That was kind if him,” Ignis doubted that he would have taken the news any easier regardless of who told him.  “Speaking of… is there any chance I could borrow your kitchen?” he asked as an idea began to form in the back of his mind.

Gladio paused in the middle of pulling out yet another take out container.  Ignis was fairly certain that he had brought back a fest. His stomach growled, seemingly happy with the situation.  “Yeah? Can I ask why?”

Ignis smiled, “A little show of appreciation.” He glanced at the clock to double check the time.  “I may also need to run to the nearest grocery store when I am more presentable after dinner.”

-Break-

The following day just, before eight in the morning, Behemoth pulled up in parking lot of firehouse seven.  Ignis opened the door and slid out, being extra careful with the newly bought extra large Tupperware cupcake carrier that he had picked up the night before.  Gladio was in full uniform as he came around the end of his truck, gesturing with a nod off his head towards the side door of the firehouse. “Come on. They should just be finishing up morning muster.”

Ignis followed in the police officer’s wake as they walked right up to the door.  Gladio didn't even pause as he opened the door and walked in. Ignis paused for a moment before stepping through as well when Gladio beckoned him.  As soon as he was over the threshold, Ignis took a moment to just look around the large garage they were in. Directly ahead of them was the fire engine that he recognized as the one that pulled up to his bakery the other night.  The emblem with the big number seven was a dead give away. 

“They’ll be upstairs,” Gladio prompted him again before leading the way.  Ignis felt kind of foolish for doing this but it was the least he could do.  He had yet to be over to his bakery but he knew that the firefighters had done what they could.  No matter what was left, he should at least thank them for what they had done.

And it was Thursday afterall.

“Anybody home?” Gladio called when they were halfway up the staircase.

“I thought I smelled bacon!” Crowe’s voice echoed from the room above followed by a burst of laughter from numerous people.

“Down Crowe, I have a guest,” Gladio said even as he smiled.  Ignis had the feeling that it was a running joke that he would have to learn more about later.  Now really wasn't the time.  “You have to play nice.”

“Don’t worry, we promise not to bite too hard!”

It was surprising how different the upstairs was to the downstairs.  While Ignis had been expecting the lower level to be a lot like a large garage, he hadn’t expected that the upstairs would be quiet so homey.  The windows were large and letting in a copious amount of light. The furniture in the living room area was overstuffed and, while worn, they were all in immaculate condition.  The open concept room blended right into a dining area with a kitchen along the back wall. The had evidently walked into their meeting as all attending personal but Nyx were seated at the table which was large enough for everyone and then some to sit at.  On the far back of the room, several doors led off into what appeared to be a pair of sleeping areas and bathrooms. 

“Gladio, Ignis,” Nyx had turned to face them as they came to the top of the stairs.  His voice was a bit surprised when he said Ignis’ name. “How are you two?”

“And what’s in the box?” Libertus asked, eyes zeroing in on the container Ignis held.

Crowe was sitting next to him, smacked him in lightly in the shoulder.  “Stop thinking with your stomach for once.”

“A small token of my appreciation,” Ignis said with a small smile, stepping up to the table and setting the container down so he could undo the latches.  “I hope they are up to par with my usual fare.”

‘They’ being an assortment of two dozen donuts and scones.  In truth he was a bit embarrassed by them. They weren’t up to his usual standards and he had to use half rate equipment quickly bought out of a grocery store the night before.  As lovely of a host and boyfriend that Gladio had been so far, his kitchen was just not conducive for large scale baking operations. Still, despite the numerous setbacks, Ignis didn’t think that the baked goods had not come out to bad.  They tasted the same even if they weren't as aesthetically pleasing as he usually made them. 

And apparently that was all that mattered to group of emergency responders in front of him.

With the speed and dexterity that Ignis had only one time seen from a group of young kids having a plate full of sugar cookies set in front of them, every donut and scone were taken from the box.  There were only a few squabbles over who got what and people demanding the strawberry filled donut verses the raspberry scone. In the end though, everyone got what they wanted and were currently in the process of devouring them, savoring them, or protectively cradling their prize as they went to refill their coffee mugs.

“Thanks Ignis,” Nyx said, holding a chocolate glaze donut in one hand and a twenty in the other.  “You didn’t have to but unless you hadn't noticed, the guys and gals here appreciate it. They’ve been moping about all morning because they weren’t going to get their bakery pick me up.”  He held the twenty up for him to take. “Here this is for you.”

Ignis blatantly ignored the money being offered to him and went about gathering up his carrier.  “Thank you Nyx but this was a gift for the firehouse as a sign of appreciation. I wasn’t expecting you to pay me for it.”

“Consider it an advance then?  A donation to get the bakery up and running again.”

Ignis was about to turn it down again but he was suddenly caught up in a headlock from behind.  “Have I ever told you how much I love your scones?” Libertus said as he easily held Ignis still even as he tried to fight his way free.

“Hold him a sec will you,” Even with his head effectively pinned to Libertus’ side, Ignis could see Nyx putting the folded up bill into his breast pocket but was unable to stop him.  “There. You have accepted it under duress. It's yours now.”

Libertus let him go but Ignis jerked himself free as soon as he felt the hold ease up.  He took a moment to fix his hair and straighten out his shirt before reaching for the bill sitting in his breast pocket.  “Really the sentiment is nice bu-”

“Take it,” Crowe said from the far end of the table.  A jelly filled donut mostly gone in her hand, “Or I’ll come over and get your boyfriend to make you take it.”

Gladio had been standing silently behind him with his arms folded across his chest but now held them up in silent surrender.  “Leave me out of this. This was Iggy’s idea not mine.”

Crowe raised an eyebrow as she lifted her phone into view.  “Maybe it’s time to show Ignis the pictures from your birthday party last year.  I’m sure I can even get Iris to share the video.”

Ignis swore Gladio went pale, “Dammit, Iggy... just take the money.”

There was definitely a story behind this, “... alright.”

-Break-

Part of Ignis wished that they were back at the firehouse, surround by the easy going first responders even as they relentlessly teased his boyfriend over something that had happened half a year ago.  Crowe had promised to let him see the pictures and videos later when they didn’t have a schedule to keep. Gladio remain tight lipped and embarrassed by the whole thing. It made Ignis even more curious as to what the sordid details actually were.

However, they did have a schedule to keep, and he had never been late for something in his life.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Ignis was expecting his bakery to be little more than a pile of ash.  Instead, he was surprised to see it mostly intact. The windows and glass front door had been completely blown out, no doubt from the heat or even frome Nyx’s team trying to find points of entry.  The brick was scorched in places, standing out in stark contrast to the white he had bricking painted to give the bakery a more appealing look. It was remarkable how much was still there if blackened and charred.

“No,” he said reaching for the door handle.  “I won’t be but a minute.”

“Alright, just remember not to cross the tape.”  Gladio said leaning back in his seat. “It’s still an active police investigation site.”

Ignis just nodded as he left, shutting the door behind him gently before crossing the street.

Getting closer didn’t seem to help.

He stood in front of the shop for a good five minutes before circling around the building to survey the damage.  Maybe there was a change that the main structure survived? Maybe it wasn’t so much as demolish and rebuild but a gut and remodel?  That wouldn’t be half as bad as what he had originally thought. Gods, he was fairly certain he could see the tattered remains of one of his drapes in his apartment’s living room waving in the gentle breeze.

“Ignis?”

He knew that soft voice just as well as he knew the two dogs sniffing around his feet.  “Luna, it’s always a pleasure.”

“Likewise,” Lunafreya said as she stepped up to him, her hand holding the leashes of the two dogs sniffing and begging him for pets by bumping their heads against his hands.  He indulged them for a few moments. “How are you holding up? I can't imagine the past few days have been easy for you given the situation.”

Luna was another regular customer of his.  Almost the same time, everyday she’d be walking past the shop with her two dogs, Umbra and Pyrne.  She would usually stop for just a coffee to enjoy while she walked her dogs. The first time she had stopped in she had lamented the fact that he didn’t have any dog treats to offer customers.  The next day when she came back he had offered her several dog treats that he had spent half the night researching and making. It was worth it as the treats tended to sell out now almost as fast as some of his more popular pastries.  Luna refused to take any credit for the idea she had unintentionally given him but he still called them Lunar Doggy Treats in her honor. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to the dogs still demanded his attention.  “No moon cookies today.” It was the dog treat's nickname. Stemming from the fact that they looked like little half moons and tended to be on the pale side.

“It’s alright,” Luna spoke up for her pets, both of which were giving him a sad looks.  “You have more important things to worry about right now. I trust that you have a place to stay?”

“Yes, Gladio has allowed me to stay with him for now while I get everything sorted.”

She smiled, “You have a wonderful boyfriend.”

Considering everything that Gladio had done for him recently, saying he was wonderful almost seemed to be an understatement.  “He’s been the best.”

If anything her smile only grew, “I’m glad to hear.”  She looked up at the building, “I assume that you’re planning on reopening?”

“Yes,” it only made sense.  This was his livelihood. He had put too much into it to lose everything now.  “As soon as I can get the legality and insurance settled, I hope to have it early as possible.”

“If money does turn out to be a problem,” her smile was down right infectious now.  “I doubt if anyone would say no to you opening up a tent and table in your parking lot to sell your baked goods.”

It was a nice thought but he doubted it would be that easy.  “I don’t doubt that there would be permits required-”

“My brother works in the permit office for town hall,” she cut him off gently.  “I’m sure he’d have no problems issuing you a permit.”

She said it with such certainty that Ignis was sure she would be calling in a favor for this, “Luna, you don’t have to go out of your way for me.”

“But I want to,” she said unknowingly echoing the words that Gladio had said to him the previous night.  “This Monday stop into town hall and ask to speak with Ravus. He’ll have the permit ready for you by then to open the following week.”

“Luna I…” he was a bit flustered at her offer but as those blue eyes landed back on him he knew that refusal would not be an option.  “Thank you. Truely.”

“You’re welcome,” she dipped her head politely.  “Now I apologize but I must be going.”

“As do I,” he checked his phone real quick.  He had been here longer than he had planned but they still had time to get the to precinct before Gladio’s shift started.  “Have a pleasant day Luna. And thank you again.”

“You’re most welcome.  A good day to you to.”

He walked back to Behemoth and climbed into the SUV in a bit of a daze.  Gladio had obviously been watching their whole encounter even if he hadn’t heard anything.  “Luna’s doing good I take it?” His eyes narrowed a bit and he looked concerned as he got a good look at his face.  “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Ignis said as he tried to dab at his eyes discreetly.  “Just a bit overwhelmed at the generosity of others.”

Gladio took his hand and kissed the back of it.  “Your shop is a helluva lot more popular than you know Iggy.  Half the city wants it back open as soon as possible and at least half of them want to help it reopen if they can.”

“I’m… starting to see that,” he admitted still in slight awe at what had just transpired.

-Break-

Ignis had never been in a police office before.  

Gladio easily guided him past numerous desks after they had gone through two doors that had required his badge and a passcode to enter.  The hand in the small of his back was a welcome presences as he was escorted to the row of offices in the back. It helped to ground him and keep his nerves settled as they came up to an office with the door open.  

Gladio rapped on the door frame with his knuckles.  “Detective Cor? I brought Ignis over as requested.”

Cor was no less than daunting sitting behind his desk then he had been in his bakery.  “Ignis, please come in. Have a seat. Gladio you’re dismissed.”

Gladio stole a quick kiss to his cheek before he stepped away, giving a nod of his head to his superior that seemed oddly formal before he left the room completely.  Ignis took his seat across from Cor and tried not to appear to nervous.

“A cup of coffee?” Monica asked, startling him.  He hadn’t even realized that Monica had been in the room as well.

“Um yes please,” she gave him a reassuring smile which prompted him to add.  “Just sugar if you would be so kind.”

A tilt of head in acknowledgement and she was gone, closing the door to the office behind her.

“Relax Ignis,” Cor said.  He didn’t smile but his eyes seemed warmer.  Either that or Ignis was wistfully imagining it. “We’re just going to ask you a few questions and then you’ll be free to leave.”

“Apologies,” he glanced around the office.  “It’s just that your office is so similar to my father’s study that I feel like I am about to be reprimanded for something.”

Ignis could have sworn that for a brief minute there was a twitch of a smile on his face.  “You’ll be relieved then that I have no interest in grounding you.”

Ignis chuckled at that.  He was saved from anymore small talk by Monica arriving again.  He thanked her for the mug she handed him, taking a sip of coffee before looking back at Cor.  It wasn’t ebony but he still felt his nerves settle at the feel of a warm mug in his hands. 

Monica took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room positioned behind Cor.  “Alright let’s begin.” Cor sild forward in his seat so he could see the document on his desk better.  He turned on a recorder sitting next to him. “Interview of Ignis Scientia, owner and operator of the bakery Ebony and Ivory.”

Ignis took another sip of coffee and tried to ignore the subtle shake in his hands.


	4. Overdue Meetings

As much as Ignis wanted to go back to Gladio’s and rest after such an exhausting interview, he had one more appointment to keep that day.  

Hammerhead's Pit Stop diner was a popular twenty four hour truck stop that was abutted to the famous garage.  After Cid’s death, there had been worry that his granddaughter wouldn't be able to keep the place running but the grease monkey had proven to be as apt at running the business just as well as she could work on anything that pulled into her garage.  Ignis could only imagine how hectic Cindy's schedule was but it never seemed to put a damper on her mood. Every time he saw her, she was always bright eyed and cheerful, with a dazzling smile and enough wits about herself to stand her ground with even some of the rougher truckers that showed up.

Of course, no one would dream of trying to lay a hand on her.  The dinner and garage were too much of a local landmark and legend.  So much as calling Cindy a bad name could have you blacklisted from the next several truck stops in any given direction.  

However today he wasn't there for his non existent car, having sold it shortly after he had bought the bakery.  He was there to go into the Pit Stop itself, still run by an old friend of Cid’s named Takka. The bell jingled above his head as he stepped through the door.  He scanned the room as he pocketed Behemoth's keys. The fact that his boyfriend was letting him drive his prized SUV around while he was at work was still mind boggling even after apparently allowing Ignis to live with him rent free and buying enough staples to keep him going for the next several weeks.

However, he absolutely refused to back that beast up if he could help it.  

A hand waving near the back caught his attention and he quickly weaved his way through the busy restaurant area to where his friends were sitting.  The lunch rush was just about the start so while the room seemed busy as it was, Ignis knew it would only get worse. He paused to let a member of the wait staff go through a narrow through fair ladened with a large tray before finally reaching the designated booth where his friends were sitting.

“Noc-” he didn't even get a chance to greet them before Noctis was up and hugging him tightly around the middle.  Having lived next to each other for most of their childhoods, their difference in age did little to affect their close friendship.  “Hello to you as well,” he said as he wrapped his arms around his friend and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Hey Ignis,” Prompto said from where he was still sitting in the booth where Noctis had left him when he jumped up.  Judging from how restless he was it was surprising that he wasn't up hugging Ignis as well. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that everything is starting to settle.” He practically had to peel Noctis off him so that he could sit down.  The younger man was more than a little clingy. “The past twenty four hours have been absolutely hellish.”

Noctis finally took his seat next to Prompto and Ignis slid into the booth across from them.  “I can only imagine,” Prompto continued, still fidgeting where he sat. “Gladio's been giving us updates on how you were doing since all this began and it sounded like you were having a rough time.”

'Rough time’ was a horrible understatement but he was glad that Gladio kept his closest friends informed of his well-being during this.  Ignis was surely not even in the right mind frame to think about how his friends were reacting to the news. “Yes, I owe Gladio a lot after the past few days.”

“He could’ve just invited us over,” Noctis grumbled even though there was little heat in his words.  When Gladio had asked if he was up to visiting with these two it hadn't occurred to him to invite them over to Gladio's.  He had asked to meet then here instead. After all, it wasn't his home to invite people too.

“Meeting you two here was my idea, Noctis.  Gladio was more than willing to allow you to come over.” He said as he picked up a menu, perusing it quickly to decide on his meal.

“I meant the day after,” Noct said, a slight scowl on his face.  “All I had was a text from him at like three in the morning saying the bakery burned, you were okay and he'd get back to me with details but to leave you alone for a bit.”

Ignis heaved a sigh.  It had been a long while since Noctis had acted like this.  Ignis had honestly thought he had outgrown his overprotective, clingy phase back in high school.  “It was honestly the nicest thing he could have done all things considered Noctis.  I was in no condition trying to deal with the emotional strife, the insurance agency, and the police as well as entertain guests.”

If anything Noct's pout grew but he remained silent as Prompto spoke up, “Yeah, I saw in the papers that the police have confirmed it was arson.  Bet the insurance company is being a dick now that that's been made public.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, “After first reporting the fire and the subsequent discuss after that I have been loathed to call and deal with them again.”

“Why?” Noct was still pouting but it was probably still from being left out of helping Ignis in what he saw was his time of need.  “I thought Dad had it mandated that you had to be fully covered for the life of the loan.”

Regis, Noctis father, owned the bank who he had his renovation and purchase loans were through.  “Yes but the problem comes in with my insurance for the apartment.  I'm not sufficiently covered to provide reimbursement for my personal effects.”

“Uh… if you don't mind me asking how much are you covered for?” Prompto asked hesitantly.  

“Only five thousand I'm afraid.  Barely enough to cover my basic needs say nothing of what else I owned.” He thought sadly of his uncle's vinyl collection but quickly pushed that thought off.  No sense in digging into a raw wound if he could help it.

“That seems really low,” Noct said as Prompto's face screwed up in confusion.  The waitress arrived at that moment and they placed their food and drink orders.  

Prompto was typing away on his phone as soon as he had given his order.  “So, are you going to fight them about that,” Noct asked, leaning forward a bit on the table.  “Because that just doesn't seem right.”

“I signed a legally binding document, Noct.  There is little I can do regarding trying to fight anything.  It was an agreement between the two of us.” Their conversation came to another pause as they thanked the waitress as she brought over his coffee and the boys flavored lemonades.

Prompto's eyes were glued to his phone when he spoke up as the others’ sipped at their drinks.  “Actually you can. Dad’s already suspicious about the agreement. He just spouted off a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo that I need another six years of college to really understand and then asked if you could stop by today with your paperwork.”

Ignis had never actually met Prompto's adoptive father but he knew that he was one of the most sought after lawyers in the city.  The fact that he had a free opening in such short notice was surprising. “Your father has an opening today?”

Prompto smiled, “Well… he is a big fan of your angel food cupcake things.”

At this point Ignis was no longer even surprised.

What was surprising was the voice that suddenly piped up next to him.

“Ignis Scientia, just the man I have been hoping to see.”

He knew who it was before he had even looked to see who was addressing him.  Dino's voice was rather unmistakable. He didn’t even get a chance to sigh in resignation, knowing and dreading this encounter even though there was no way he could evade it forever, before he found himself being forcibly pushed in across the booth’s bench.  

“Dino!” he snapped as he scooted away from the reporter that had just slid in next to him.  “A simple request would have gotten me to scoot in.”

“Wasn’t sure if you would be willing to give me the time of day.”  Noct looked about ready to lunge at him from across the table. “Relax, your majesty.  I’m off the clock and just wanted to pop in briefly to check on a friend.”

If there was one way to piss Noctis off, it was comparing him to royalty.  While his father was the richest man in town thanks to the Lucius Bank chain he had founded -and one day Noct would be in charge off- it didn’t make them a step above anyone else in their eyes.  The family’s humble actions in the way of so much wealth spoke in and of itself. 

Despite the brewing storm on the other side of the table, Dino turned his full attention back to Ignis.  “So, how have you been?” He must have recognized the look of sheer contempt on Ignis’ face because he immediately held up his hands in surrender, “And before you start to get angry, this is all off the record.  You have my word.”

That was surprising.  Ignis raised an eyebrow at that, “And how do I know that you’ll honor your word not to just to get a scoop?”

“Because I am a man of integrity,” Dino said appearing a bit miffed himself.  “Honestly, I’m in your bakery for coffee three to four times a day and you really think it would be that out there that I just want to check on someone I consider my friend?”

He did have a point.  Everyone else he had known had been wanting to check on him, it was unfair of him to automatically assume the worse from Dino.  “Allow myself to apologize, Dino.”

He smiled, waving it off briskly, “Nah, it’s cool.  I understand it. My day job does make everyone a bit suspicious when I get snooping around.  Anyways, how are you holding up? You alright?”

“As best as can be expected,” Ignis agreed.  “I have been staying with Gladio while I have been trying to get my affairs in order.”

“Gladio?” Dino said looking a bit perplexed.  “You mean Amicitia? The cop?”

It suddenly occurred to Ignis that Dino was probably unaware of their relationship.  “Yes, we have been dating for several months now.”

Dino let out a small hoot and gave him a friendly slap to the shoulder, “Oh boy, you scored yourself a catch.  Belated congratulations. Always thought you needed someone to help you unwind at the end of the day.”

Ignis felt his cheeks flush slightly as he realized Dino’s meaning by the knowing look in his eye.  He tried hard not to think of the feeling of handcuffs on his wrists from the previous evening. “Yes well, I hadn’t expected the bakery to take up as much of my life as it did.”

“Still, I’m glad from you and I’m happy to hear that everything is going as well as can be expected with the shop.”  His phone beeped in his pocket and Dino glanced at his smartwatch to read the notification. “Aaannnndddd with that I am going to have to get going,” He slid out of the booth and stood, turning back to them.  “Before I take off though, I am going to have to ask -this is on the record too- are you planning on reopening the shop? Don’t feel that you have to answer but that seems to be the biggest question everyone wants answered now.”

Ignis slid back to the middle of his seat.  He didn’t see the harm in answering, “I plan on starting the remodeling and rebuilding as soon as possible.  With any luck I will be able to reopen within a few months at the longest.”

Dino smirked and gave him a quick thumbs up, “I’ll put that in the write up.  I’m also going to add that you’re physically well and optimistic about everything if that’s alright with you?”

“Yes that’s fine,” Ignis couldn't help but add to that.  “I assume that you heard about the investigation?”

Dino’s face screwed up, “Yeah that blows man.  Can’t imagine that’s making it any easier to get things settled with the insurance agency but all that info I’m getting from the police themselves so don’t worry about trying to fill me in on it.  All ready got that covered. People have mostly been concerned with you as an individual and if you were intending to reopen the bakery.” He turned to leave, waving over his shoulder as he went, “See ya, Ignis good luck!”

Ignis didn’t even bother saying goodbye in return as Dino was already halfway across the dinner, striding intently for the door.

“I hate that guy,” Noctis practically seethed from where he was sitting.  Ignis was actually quite proud that Noctis hadn’t said anything else after the royalty comment.  There was a chance that confrontation could have escalated quickly. 

“Still Dino has been a bit of a friend even if he has a bit of a brash attitude and a lack of understanding personal space,” Ignis said realigning his silverware with the edge of the table from where it had been pushed aside when Dino had invited himself to sit.  “Him taking a moment to check on me was kind of him.”

“And it only helped add to his story,” Noct grumbled.  Ignis sighed and looked back over at Prompto who was looking at his phone looking slightly confused and a bit angry.  

“Prompto are you alright?” Ignis asked, drawing the other young man out of whatever he was reading on the cell phone’s tiny screen. 

“Yeah, just looked up some of the terms Dad was using.”  He gave Ignis a beseeching look, “Seriously Iggy. As soon as your done your lunch, go get those documents and take them over to my Dad.  It sounds like your Insurance company swindled you hard.”

-Break-

Even after Prompto’s declaration, it still took both him and Noct the rest of lunch to convince Ignis to go get his paperwork and then go see Ardyn.  It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the offer to help but he was starting to feel a bit cheap considering how everyone kept giving him handouts and favors just because of his culinary prowess.  It wasn't like his angel food cupcakes were anything special. He just added orange peel and a freshly made orange glaze to the top. You could buy such a confection in the local supermarkets bakery section.

...Except it probably wasn’t freshly made, had been sitting in a sealed plastic bag for who knew how long and had enough preservatives in it to baffle most chemists.

Alright, there was a point but not by enough to warrant special treatment as far as he was concerned.

It still felt odd pulling up in front of the modest white house that was down on forest street.  It had been re-purposed as a commercial building and was where Adryn Izunia’s law offices were located.  The decorative bushes out front were covered in dark green mesh bags that helped to protect them from winter’s harsh temperatures and the front window boxes had been artfully filled with various evergreen and cedar boughs giving the place a well cared for look at first glance.  Ignis found himself nervously tugging at his shirt cuffs and collar as he walked up the stairs to enter the reception area. 

The reception room was just as nice and classy as outside would have tended to suggest.  There was a sitting area off to one side and a receptionist desk off to the other. Two doors past the receptionist desk led to what looked like a kitchen and a half bath.  The was a small tastefully done up sign at the foot of the stairs that stated employees only were allowed beyond that point. The only other door he could see was closed. A small placard mounted to it had ‘Ardyn Izunia’ and below that it stated ‘Attorney at Law’ in the same font as on the sign in front of the stairs.

The receptionist was giving him a look over the top of her readers.  “Good afternoon. May I help you?”

He felt the urge to apologize and dismiss himself but he had promised both Prompto and Noct that he would come here.  “Ah yes, I have come to speak to Ardyn Izunia?”

“I’m sorry he doesn’t have any opening for the rest of the day.”  She rolled her chair a bit closer to the computer, “Would you like me to see when his next available appointment is?”

“I was told I was a special case,” Ignis said, resisting the urge to sigh at how he was tossing his name out.  “I’m Ignis Scientia.”

“Oh!” She rolled her chair back and stood.  “Yes sir, my apologies. He did say that you would be coming in today.”  She circled the desk, “Here allow me to take your coat.”

“Thank you,” she took his coat and hug it on a hook behind her desk.  

“Would you like something to drink while you wait.  I am afraid he is with a client at the moment.” She pressed a button on the phone while lifting it off the cradle.

“A coffee would be nice.  Sugar please.” He added as an after thought.  

She nodded and then turned her attention to the receiver held to her head.  “Mr Scientia has arrived,” she paused for a moment as she was apparently given more instructions.  “Understood sir.” She hung up and turned her attention back to him. “Please have a seat. Mr Izunia will be a few more minutes before he’ll be able to see you.  Would you like anything to eat while you wait?”

“Uh no, thank you.  I'm just coming off from lunch.  Just a coffee please.” Ignis moved to sit down on one of the plush couches.  The coffee table had several newspapers on it and several magazines titles to choose from.

“A moment,” she swept back into the kitchen.

Ignis shifted again nervously in his seat.  He knew that many people described Ardyn as whimsical which seemed odd for such a highbrow lawyer.  Prompto had never spoken ill about him but he tended to agree that his adopted father was a bit on the odd side when pressed.  

The receptionist brought him his coffee on a little tray.  There was a small carafe sitting on it next to a white mug and a small bowl of sugar besides that.  “Your coffee,” she set the tray down on the coffee table next to him. “Please feel free to read or if you would prefer, turn on the television and find something to watch.  I'll only ask that you keep the volume down low.”

“Thank you,” he said as she stood and left him to his devices as she returned to her desk.  He made himself a cup of coffee to taste and then proceeded to flip through the local paper.  

His bakery had made the first page.  He stared for a long couple minutes at the picture that had showed the front of the burnt out building.  He sighed, eyes for some reason fixating on one of the window boxes that was miraculously still affixed under one of the front windows.  He had it filled with evergreen boughs with little white LED lights weaved in between the needles as a decoration. He should have done a combination of evergreen and cedar boughs like they were out front of the law office.  The different texture would have looked marvelous with the little white lights playing off them.

The door to the office suddenly opened drawing him out of his trance.  He hadn't realized that time had been slipping him by. Then he realized how long it had actually been when he took a sip of his coffee, now cold and mostly untouched.

“Have a wonderful day, Mr. Fenderson,” Ardyn was showing a man in a business suit out.  “My receptionist will schedule a follow-up with you.” He then turned to face Ignis, a wide smile on his face.  “Mr Scientia, Prompto has always said such wonderful things about you,” he stepped up to the coffee table and offered his hand.

Ignis wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he finally met Prompto's father but a man wearing pinstripe pants and a white and silver vest that looked like it came fresh from a Shakespearean theatrical production wasn't it.  He had a white undershirt with large bell end sleeves that flopped over both their hands as Ignis took his to shake. 

Whimsical indeed.

“He is truly a wonderful friend.  Thank you for seeing me in such short notice, Mr Izunia.” They let go of each other's hands at the same time and Ardyn waved him into his office.

“No trouble at all.  Please, come in and make yourself at home.  Would you like me to bring in your coffee or are you done with it?” Ardyn asked with smile that reminded Ignis of used car salesmen but seemed strangely sincere in comparison.

“No thank you, I believe I'm fine with that,” Ignis said as he took up the briefcase he had been keeping close this entire time.

Where as the rest of the office was nice and classy, Ardyn’s personal office was a bit odd.  While most of the fixtures he would expect in an office were present, the whole room was overshadowed by a large portrait of a red dragon curled around a horde of gold in the partial ruins of some abandoned castle sitting directly behind his desk.  Ignis raised and eyebrow at it even as he took a seat in one of the two leather armchairs sitting before the desk. It was sinfully comfortable to sink into.

“Now,” Ardyn closed the door before walking over to his seat.  Ignis was beginning to wonder if Ardyn had taken drama or theatrical classes while in school.  He seemed to glide across the room using a walk Ignis hadn't seen since he went with the drama club to Broadway for a high school trip.  “Let's see this document you signed. I would like to read the verbage in it myself.”

Ignis silently opened the briefcase and handed over all the documents associated with his insurance claim.  Ardyn settled into his seat, pausing only long enough to settle a pair of reading glasses on his nose, before turning his attention to the sheets in his hand.  He scanned through the pages quickly before settling on one in particular that he began to read.

Ignis found himself sitting in the otherwise silent room waiting for Ardyn to finish reading.  He managed to resist the urge to not tap his fingers or fidget restlessly. He looked around the room trying to find something to distract himself like feeling he was called to the principal's office for some wrong doings.  His eyes finally landed on the painting behind Ardyn and he found himself staring at the intricate detailing throughout.

“Well,” Ardyn said leaning back in his chair and pulling Ignis’ attention away from the painting.  “Not as bad as I feared but still a massive mistake on their part with some legal tomfoolery on the side just to muddle the waters more and add to the confusion.”

Ignis just stared, unsure of what to say.

“Tell me Ignis,” Ardyn said leaning back in his chair.  “How long have you owned and lived in that building?”

“I bought it a year and a half ago and moved in about two months later,” after the majority of the renovations were complete and he had lived out the rest of his lease on his previous apartment.

“And I am assuming you can get an official copy of your deed from the bank as well as a residence form of your move there?” Ardyn asked steepling his fingers before him while he leaned his elbows on the desk.

“Yes,” he doubted that Regis would say no to such a request and even though she tended to be sassy, spitfire towards him, the town's Post Master did like him.  Areana picked on him almost like an older sister would though he hadn't the clue where she got it in her head to begin acting like that towards him in the first place. She'd give him the document after a little ribbing and some good nature fun.

“Good, then this will all be a pretty cut and dry case,” he stood up from his chair and gathered up the papers.  “Mind if I photo copy these?”

“No not at all,” Ignis was feeling at a bit of loss regarding what was going on.  

Ardyn swept over to the small sleek printer copier in the corner.  “Essentially, your insurance has been charging you for renters insurance in a building that you actually own.  Since all this is actually covered under the homeowners and business insurance you have been paying extra on top of that for a rented space that doesn't exist.”

Ignis blinked, mentally recalculating his insurance bill, “Then I have overpaid them by several hundred dollars.”

Ardyn nodded in agreement, collecting up the originals and the copied documents and returning to the desk.  “The fact that your insurance company hasn't picked up on the mistake by now is highly suspicions. A month or two I would write off as someone making a typo but this is unprecedented.”

He held up one sheet in particular, frowning at it as if it had personally wronged him.  “Also, charging you almost thirty dollars a month for a plan that replaces a measly five thousand dollars for you personal belongs is just absurd.  On average most plans replace twenty to thirty thousand dollars worth of personal effects. In fact I'm fairly certain that there are limitations out there that they're directly violating.”

Ardyn handed Ignis back the originals and took a few moments to reorganize the documents again, scribbling out several post-it notes to himself, and then tucking them all away in a manila folder.  “There,” he said letting the folder tap on his desk in emphasis. “I'll take the rest from here. At some point next week, I'll have you stop by for several signatures and allow you to read the Letter of Intent before we proceed.”

“Am I… are we suing them?” Ignis said, suddenly worried that this would only delay his claim and mean it would take his life longer to get back on track.

“That is the intent but in all actuality it will more than likely become an internal review on their part and they'll meet our terms for our silence in the matter.  It wouldn't surprise me if someone is doctoring the books and keeping the extra for themselves.”

Ignis was rendered speechless.

“Fear not, Ignis.  I'll lead you through this legal mine field with ease.” Ardyn tool one look at his face and was quick to resume him.  “The first step has been accomplished and you just leave the second through twelfth step to me.”

Unsure of what else he could do at this point, Ignis nodded, “Very well, I'll leave all of this in your capable hands.”

Ardyn smiled widely, “And I assure you they are very capable in such matters.” He held up a hand and with a flourished gestured to the door, “Come, my secretary will set up an appointment with you for the end of next week where I require your deed of sales and residency.  Until then, please don't fret or lose sleep over this. Everything will be right as rain before you know it.”

Ignis really hoped so.  He was tired of all these curve balls that life was throwing at him lately.  Just last week he was grumbling about the wrong ingredients in his shipment. 

How he longed for simple inventory issues again.

-Break-

While going to the grocery store just after four was a mistake, Ignis wouldn't have traded it in the world.  Getting into an elbowing match with an old lady in front of the butcher counter had been totally worth the prime cut steaks he had bought.  Gladio loved steak and after everything he had been doing for him, Ignis didn't see a reason not to spoil him a bit. 

If anything he deserved to be spoiled a lot which is why Ignis also picked up the ingredients for a freshly made key lime pie and -after almost half an hour wandering through the store second guessing himself- condoms and lube.  While part of him still had some reservations about having sex with Gladio so early in their relationship, he couldn't deny the thrill of anticipation the shot through him at the thought of being thoroughly fucked by his boyfriend.  Of course, if Gladio didn't want to, Ignis would have no problem kneeling in front of him worshiping him as he saw fit. Or even a simple hand job. Either way he’d have to see if Gladio would be willing to bring out those handcuffs again.

Ignis shook his head and focused on driving and not daydreaming about tonight.  He was going to do everything in his power to give Gladio a taste of his own medicine and that was all there was too it.  He had maybe an hour to get the condo cleaned up and the bedding up to his specifications for tonight before he'd have to shower and make dinner.  He'd even bought a beautiful plum colored button up that helped highlight his eyes just for this evening. By the time Gladio was being dropped off by one of his friends at the precinct, dinner and Ignis would be ready for him.

Ignis ended up pulling into the driveway and sitting there while garage door opened.  He wasn't use to having a garage -or even driving what felt like a personal semi- and complete misjudged the time it took for the garage door to open.  He idly glanced at the mirrors, trying to figure out if the SUV’s rear end was still sitting out in the lane and hoping that if it was no one would hit him.

Finally the door was open and Ignis eked the large vehicle into it's allotted space.  He couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as he shifted the gear into park and shut off the ignition.  He had never been so tense driving before today. Unused to driving such a large vehicle, he had been almost certain he was going to scrape the paint in the very least.  

Ignis pressed the small button on the pad hooked to the visor and the garage door rumbled to life overhead as it began to close.  He opened the door and had just slid out of the seat when a disturbing noise escaped the box overhead. He looked up at it in concern trying to figure out if he had inadvertently broken it-

Something heavy slammed into the back of his head, pitching him forward into the open door.  Dazed he slipped down it, blood already pooling in his mouth as he scrabbled at the door, landing hard on his knees as his mind reeled.  His fingers clutched weakly at the inner door handle trying to steady himself. 

He blinked a few times to try and clear the fog in his head as another blow landed.  A grunt slipped past his lips as he fell to the side. His hands and body limp as his mind went blank and he crashed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I have no real concept of how insurance agencies work or what laws actually govern them. Most of what you just read was creative association and limited facts I was able to gleam from my own renter's insurance policy and a couple google searches (which pretty much all turned into insurance ads for various companies half way through).
> 
> Oh yes and enjoy the cliffhanger XD


	5. Everything Burns Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay posting. Between a too short vacation and some minor work drama, writing kind of fell to the way side :/

It took Ignis way too long to swim through the gray fog clinging to his mind and back to consciousness.  Sensations and noises seemed to echo in the nothingness, gradually becoming louder and more pronounced as the seconds ticked by.  He moan against the tape pressed to his mouth, unsurprised when he couldn't pull his hands forward to remove it. He cracked his eyes open only to shut them and moan again in pain. The dim light seemed too bright to his eyes.  

He was fairly sure that he had a concussion.

He slowly cracked his eyes open, the watery view of his lap was an almost welcome sight as he stayed still, just giving himself time to adjust.  After a few moments of just letting himself hang where he was, he slowly sat up straight. The chair wobbled beneath him and he blinked his eyes a bit to clear them, looking around trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. 

The room was barren other than him.  The wallpaper was half torn off the surrounding walls and what remained showed a pink and white stripe motif with little white flowers in verticals trains every five inches or so.  The floor was hardwood. The old knotted kind that was left untreated and had probably been a sub floor more than anything. The plaster wall to his right was sagging under its own weight and there was a strange musty smell permeating the air.

Obviously this was a renovation gone wrong or he was in an abandoned house.

He swallowed behind his gag, his dry mouth doing little to wet his equally dry throat.  His stomach rolled threateningly as he turned his head to try and look over his shoulder so he looked back ahead.  He took several slow, deep breaths to calm himself and his stomach. Anxiety and fear were doing their best to panic him but he knew he had to stay calm if he wanted to get out.  

He had been able to make out a single door behind him in his brief glance.  That was the only way in or out of the room. There was a single foggy window to one side, letting in the dim light from a street lamp that had to be on the opposite side of the building considering how weak it was.  It was just barely enough to let him see.

It was also late, Gladio was probably freaking out by now and rightly so… he was barely holding himself together at the moment.

Despite the all encompassing throbbing in his mind, Ignis struggled to remember what happened.  Even though his thoughts were hazy, he knew he had been attacked from behind in Gladio's garage.  The strange sound that had distracted him had to have been from the garage door sensor registering his assailant ducking under it and into the garage to assault him.  He also had a strange feeling that he had been in a car, laying sprawled out across the back seat, but the memory was fleeting and he wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream.

Well this was definitely real.

Ignis twisted his hands, frowning at the feeling of tape pulling at his skin.  Whoever had bound him had used whatever was available he assumed. Duct tape was wrapped around his wrists and ankles by the feel of it.  The tape gagging him was apparently wrapped all the way around his head. A couple of bungee cords had been wrapped several times around his chest and thighs pinning him in place to the chair.  They had been pulled so tightly that the had no give left but they didn't appear to be tied, only hooked through themselves as if they were merely holding down some luggage in the bed of a truck. 

Ignis wiggled back and forth to check the strength of the chair.  While it was a bit wobbly he figured it had more to do with a loose joint where the seat connected to one of the legs and nothing more.  Still it gave him an option to get loose. He wasn't about to hang around until whoever had grabbed him came back. He didn't want to even think of what they were planning on doing with him.

Careful to not upset his head anymore than it already was, Ignis took stock of the empty room again.  It was still just as empty as before but this time he squinted, trying to focus more on the structure supporting the walls around him.  He wished that somehow, against all odds, that he still had his glasses. It would make it so much easier to see the thin lines that marked where the walls supports were.

After another few minutes of fruitless scanning, Ignis decided to give up and just do something.  Even though his feet were bound they weren't tied to the chair. He pushed himself and the chair back across the floor.  The scrap of wood on word was horrendously loud but there was no way it could be helped. He didn't dare try hopping or walking over to the wall in case he fell while making his way over there.  There was a niggling anxiousness in the back of his mind. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

After several long minutes of sliding himself across the floor, Ignis found himself next to the plaster wall.  He took a moment to listen, trying to hear if anyone had heard him but after a few beats he considered himself in the clear.  He let out a deep sigh from behind his gag in relief but it changed quickly to dread when he breathed in again.

He smelled smoke.

He sat shocked still as blind panic stole over his senses.  Someone hadn't been trying just to burn down his business and home, they'd been trying to kill him.  Since they had failed that, this was their second attempt to get him by leaving him helpless in a burning building.

He wasted precious time and energy trying to loosen the tape around his wrists and pulling at the cords holding him to the chair in a futile attempt to get free.  The chair wobbled even more as he tried to wrestle himself loose but still held. After another moment he had to stop. The tape was restricting his breathing to the point where all his frenzied movement had made him dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Or it was the obvious head wound acting up, he could feel the dried blood on the side of his face and neck.

He panted as best as he could through his nose, sucking in air desperately.  It helped to steady him at least. He had to calm down if he wanted to get out of this.  

At least he knew his kidnapper wasn't in the building.  He didn’t have to worry about being silent or cautious anymore.  He just had to get himself out. 

He stood up slowly on his bound feet.  Wobbling unsteadily for a moment as he adjusted to stand up in a weird half crouch while still strapped to a chair.  He felt a bit foolish twisting to one side but it wasn't like he had to worry about anyone seeing him like this.

He twisted himself around quickly.  Swinging the chair so that it slammed into the wall next to him.  Unfortunately, the chair held up to the abuse but the wall did not.  The plaster had little in way of sturdy structural support behind it.  Ignis practically embedded the chair in the wall. A fine mist of dust and plaster raining down on him while the slats behind the plaster snapped and cracked inward.  

Well, that could have gone better. 

It took several hard yanks to pull the chair out of the wall which was accompanied by a much heavier rain of dust and various sized pieces of plaster that tumbled across the floor.  Ignis sat down on the chair with a huff of annoyance. The chair was a lot more sturdy that it had first appeared. He had thought for sure he could have busted the chair and at least overcome that hurtle.

With that option no good, Ignis next choice was to try and unhook the bungee cords holding him to the chair.  He was positive that if he could get himself free from the chair he'd be able to get his hands in front of him.  He still did yoga regularly and really he just needed to modify the bridge pose to get his hands in front of him.  He then could get the tape off his ankles and make a break for the door. Hopefully the fire wasn't engulfing the lower levels entirely by then or he'd be trapped.

Still, one step at a time, he had to get out of the chair first.  

The bungee cord around his chest had its two hooks on his left bicep.  He wriggled and shifted in his seat, scooting it around so that his arm was now facing the broken slats in the wall.  He leaned as much as he could towards the broken slats and tried to catch the one end of the hooks on the exposed wood.  It took several tries for him to catch the hook only for the slat to snap as he started to apply force to it. 

Ignis sighed but wasn't surprised he had just busted most of them.  He move to another more sturdier looking slat. This one held as Ignis applied more pressure.  The cord dug into his skin but he only had to deal with the pressure for a few moments. As soon as the hooks were free from each other the potential energy coiled in both of them snapped.  The cord unraveled from around his body and fell into his lap while the two ends flew off in either direction to land on the planking with a loud clatter.

One down and one to go.  

Ignis was shifting the chair about in the other direction when he realized that there was a subtle haze filling the room.  That was a bad sign. The smell of smoke was also increasing. He was running out of time.

With a new sense of urgency, Ignis shuffled the chair around so that he could reach the hooks on the other side of his leg.  He almost toppled his chair in his haste but after a moment to calm himself a bit he went right back to the same pace. He couldn't afford to dawdle.

The second hook was sitting on top of his right thigh.  He used the same approach as before but this time took a moment to look over his selection of broken slats to find the more durable one in the lot of those at the appropriate level to aid him.  This time the slat didn't snap on the first try and the bungee cord let go like the other one did. It landed on the floor with a dull clatter and Ignis stood from the chair, the cord still loosely drape on him falling to the floor at his feet.

For the next part he needed to be on the ground.  Ignis tried to gently kneel down onto the floor but with his hands bound behind his back his balance was compromised too much.  He toppled over completely, landing hard on his side and smacking his head on the floor.

Everything faded out for a moment as a fluid like grayness that stole over his vision completely.  As far as he could tell, he laid there like that for a long time just trying to come back to himself after another blow to his head.  He had no doubt that he had a concussion now. When the gray receded enough that he could see again, his surroundings remained bleary and warmth was running across his forehead and down to the floor to a small pool of red.  His head was bleeding again.

The room was now also visibly smokey.  With his head low to the floor he wasn't inhaling a great deal of it yet but the back of his throat was definitely irritated.  Wherever in the house the fire was it was definitely progressing faster. He had to get out of the building.

Rolling onto his back took more effort than it should have and rolling his hips up into a bridge made his stomach churning violently.  He took a moment to just swallow repeatedly, trying to force the bile to stay down. He'd didn't want to think about what would happen if he threw up with his mouth taped shut.  He'd probably choke on his own vomit.

Several minutes later and Ignis decided to risk moving again.  The smoke was filling the room to the point where he could no longer see the ceiling and he was coughing weakly into his gag with every breath.  The smell of burning wood was oppressive and he hoped that wherever the fire was it was far far away from him.

He tried to ignore how the floor he was laying on was seemingly warmer now then when he first woke up.

He arched himself up, curling his spine back as much as he could so that he could carefully start stepping backwards as much as the tape would allow.  He stretched his shoulders and arms down as far as he could while balancing all of his weight on the back of his shoulders and the balls of his feet. Carefully to not throw himself off balance, Ignis began taking tiny steps back with his feet, inching them back towards his shoulders and causing his entire spine to bow up awkwardly.  It was just boarder lining on too much of a stretch when he felt his heels bump into his bound hands. He took a breath, forced himself not to cough, and stepped over his bound hands with one foot and then the other.

In what had to be the most ungainly flop ever, Ignis lifted his hands at the same time as he let his feet slip out underneath them.  He now laid prone on the floor, his bound hands resting on his stomach. It felt like every muscle in his body was breathing a sigh of relief after such a difficult stretch.  His wrist ached and throbbed in time with his head.

Ignis coughed hard against the gag.  Breathing was nearly impossible. The smoke had definitely gotten thicker in the room.  The floor was most assuredly warmer.

A loud crack echoed through the room causing Ignis’ heart to leap into his throat.  Was the fire already bad enough that it was causing the floor joists to fracture? Was he about to be dropped into an inferno as the floor gave way beneath him completely?  Another loud crack and he closed his eyes, resigned to his now apparent death. He just wished he could have held Regalia one more time… kissed Gladio goodbye...

He wasn't ready for the door to suddenly be kicked in.

Ignis barely managed to open his eyes before he was being roughly grabbed by two sets of hands.  He tried to pull away from them but before he knew it he was held tight between two bodies. His feet pinned to one person's chest with his knees draped over their shoulder while the other man held him around the chest from behind, pinning Ignis to his own upper body as he and his partner began to move, carrying Ignis like he weighed nothing.

Ignis was still coughing and now that he was being carried up higher the smoke was more intense.  His eyes were watering to the point he could barely see and the coughs were jarring his body and head badly.  However, the reflective turnout gear he could see through the smoke on the man holding his legs and the oxygen tank banging into his knee made it hard for him to mistake them as his rescuers hustled right along with him in tow.  

_ Firefighters. _

If he had the breath to spare, Ignis would have sighed in relief.

They carried him along what he assumed was a short hall hidden in the swirls of billowing smoke and then down a set of stairs.  Here the smoke had let up a bit but the heat had increased alarmingly. There was also a roaring hiss off to one side that he could only assume was water and fire battling it out as the rest of the team worked at squelching the blaze.

And then, he was outside.

The cool air was such a startling contrast to the heat from the house that Ignis immediately began to shivered.  Of course it could have just been in sheer relief at being reached in time. With every step further away from the house however, Ignis seemed to shiver harder.  His cough was also getting worse and his head was throbbing so much that the urge to be sick was bubbling up inside him again. The red and white flashing lights from the fire trucks weren't helping the disjointed mess he was experiencing either.

Then he was being settled on a stretcher, though where that had come from he wasn't sure.  The firefighters let him go as two different people were suddenly on either side of him. One grabbed his chin and he caught the flash of the blade in their hand.  

“Don't move, Ignis.  You're alright “

The voice was familiar but he couldn't place the young woman's name as the tape covering his mouth was cut loose. 

“Hang on, this'll sting.” The man who said that wasn't kidding as the tape was pulled off his face.  The adhesive sticking to the skin and pulling it violently as it was pulled free. He only tore it from his face though, the rest of it still hanging forgotten from his cheek.  

The blurry form above him that was the lady was suddenly pressing something over his face.  He tried to bat it away but his hands were caught and held down. “Easy Ignis, it's alright. It's an oxygen mask. Just breath.”

She was right.  He was still coughing but doing what he could to suck in the air being forced against his face.  It brought with it a cooling relief that coiled down his irritated throat and help sooth his lungs.  

“Definitely has a concussion.” The man said as several straps were tightened over him.  “Shock’s setting in.”

“Cut his hands free and prep for an IV,” she responded, still holding the mask to his face.  Her name was right on the tip of his tongue but he was more intent in coughing up what felt like his diaphragm.  Something clipped on his finger and almost immediately start beeping out a warning. “Ox stat low.”

His wrists were cut loose as was the right sleeve of his shirt.  He shivered again as something cold was rubbed against his inner elbow.  “Blanket.”

“On it.” A blanket covered him, leaving only his head and lower right arm exposed.  He felt a sting with a slight pressure to his inner elbow.

“IV in.  Get him loaded.” The gurney he was on was moved.  The wheels rattled and there was a bump.

“Hold it!” Someone new spoke up.  A hand cupped his cheek. “Ignis. Hey, Iggy?  You with me?”

His eyes fluttered open and he looked blankly up at the person looking over him.  Another familiar person he really should know the name of. He could only coughed into the oxygen mask firmly fixed over his face in response to the question.

“Gladio will meet you at the hospital, alright?  He’ll be there. It'll be okay.”

_ Gladio _ …

Ignis nodded as the gentle hand left his cheek and the stretcher rattle and shook as both it and he were loaded into the back of an ambulance.

He ignored the tears running down his face.

_ Gladio... _

Gods all he wanted right then was Gladio.


	6. When the Ashes have Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very busy few weeks and I apologies for all the wonderful comments people have been leaving me and I haven't been able to go back through and answer. I plan on taking the time today to go back through and answer each and every one of them. I am so sorry I haven't manage to keep up but thank you all for taking the time to encourage me to keep going!
> 
> However, I was offered a permanent position at the company I've been working as a temp at today at so all that hard work has finally paid off!

 

Ignis didn't remember the ride to or his arrival at the hospital. 

He did remember a woman wearing a white coat talking to someone he couldn't see saying that he needed to have his chest x-rayed.  Crowe sitting at his bedside and holding his hand in both of hers, cooing to him gently that everything was going to be alright and that Gladio was almost there.  The oxygen mask was still pressed over his face and several warm blankets were tucked in tightly around him as the bed he was laying on seemed to engulf him. The fluorescent lights in the room hurt his eyes and the ache in his wrist made him wish it would just fall off and be done with it.

And of course he remembered Gladio.

He remembered a kiss pressed to the center of his forehead and tears on his face.  His boyfriend looking so heartbreakingly scared and lost as he stood next to his bedside silently just staring at him.  A large hand cradling his hand gently, tightening minutely every few moments before loose in again. Ignis vividly remembered his rage as Gladio roared angrily at someone with enough force to seemingly shake the entirety of the room they were in.

When he finally managed to wake completely, Ignis was exhausted.  The room had been dimmed and it was definitely late at night but he could see the snow falling gently outside his window.  The oxygen mask was still on, blowing a constant supply of air at his face, but he was just thankful he wasn't coughing even though his breath sounded raspy and strained.  The blankets were tucked snuggly around him and an IV hung close by on a stand, the tube vanishing under the blankets on his left side.

His other arm had been requisition as a substitute pillow.  Gladio had taken off his uniform jacket, hat and his bullet proof vest and had hung them on the back of his chair but that seemed to be the only comfort he had allowed himself in his vigil.  His cheek was resting on the blankets covering Ignis’ forearm, dark circles were sunken under his eyes. His hand curled protectively over his under the blankets.

Gods what had he ever done to deserve such a man?

The door softly opening caught his attention and it took seemingly all his energy to turn his head towards it.  A woman with straight black hair in a low bob cut with bangs wearing a nurse’s scrubs slipped quietly into the room.  She approached the bed, a smile brightening her face when she realized he was awake. 

“Good morning,” she said softly obviously trying not to wake Gladio as she came over to his bedside.  She looked over the myriad of computers sitting at his bedside and he tried not to think of how many sensors were on him.  “Nod if you feel up to answering some short questions.”

He supposed he could answer a few but it took a lot to barely dip his head.  He was just grateful that his concussion seemed better than the last time he had been moving around.

“Do you know who that is?” She said pointing to Gladio.

Another nod that took too much effort.

“Did you talk to Detective Cor on Monday?”

He frowned at that and shook his head faintly.  He was pretty sure they had spoken just the other day but definitely not on Monday.  Of course he had no idea of what day it currently was. How long had he been out?

“Good,” her smile seemed to brighten with the soft praise.  “Can you feel my hand,” there was a pressure on his side that wasn't there before.  He nodded his head again.

“Excellent.  You're doing so well.  One more thing and I'll leave you be for a bit.” She moved to the end of the bed and pressed a hand against the ball of his right foot.  “Can you push my hand with your foot?”

It took him a moment to remember how to do that and he used the wrong foot at first.  It was a bit embarrassing and he was more than a little concerned that he couldn't complete such a some simple request with ease.  He gave his nurse credit, she was able to interrupt the look on his face with just a passing glance. 

“Please don't worry. You're suffering from a concussion and it's normal for you to be having difficulties with various motor control, sensation recognition and memory.  You were able to complete my request with relative ease eventually which is a very good sign. Your recovering from the concussion nicely.” She stepped away from the bed.  “You’re due for another dose of pain medication. I'll be right back with that.”

He had so many questions he wanted to ask her but he could barely seem to get his tongue to peel off the roof of his mouth before she already left.  He felt oddly heavy and disjointed. The first he contributed to pain meds and the second had to be from the concussion. He assumed that his uneven, raspy breathing was due to smoke inhalation.  He let out a small sigh that made his throat ache alarmingly and his breathing hitch oddly. He decided not to do that again.

His nurse slipped almost silently back into the room, a needle in her gloved hand.  “I suppose you're a little curious as to what's happened so I'll fill you in quickly.” She continued as she prepared the needle.  “It's very early Saturday morning, you arrived late Thursday evening. You're being treated for smoke inhalation, a concussion, minor skull fractures and a broken wrist.  You boyfriend has been here the entire time even though several people tried to get him to go home and rest.”

She injected the contents of the needle into the port on the IV.  “I don't know all the details but they did catch the man who attacked and attempted to murder you.  Your boyfriend can fill you in more about it in the morning.” She dropped the needle in the sharps disposal and slid off the gloves she had on.  “For now, you should just try to sleep. I've probably overloaded you with information at this point anyway.” She paused next to his bed again, “Do you need anything else at the moment?”

He was glad he didn't, he wasn't sure how he would be able to tell her.  Talking just didn't seem to be in the cards at the moment. He shook his head minutely against the pillow.  His eyes were already heavy.

“Alright, get some rest,” she said softly as she ghosted away and slipped silently out the door again.

Ignis was asleep almost as soon as she left.

-Break-

When Ignis woke again it was still snowing outside but it was bright enough to be about mid morning.  Gladio was also awake this time. He was still holding his hand under the blanket, thumb idly stroking the back of it as he stared out the window with a thousand mile stare.  Obviously he wasn't watching the snow fall. Ignis’ throat felt too raw to speak so he rolled his hand over so he could grip his boyfriend's.

The reaction was instantaneous as soon as he began to move.

Gladio's head whipped around to face him with eyes wide and raw with emotions.  “Iggy,” he croaked sounding like he was about to start crying at any moment. The blank look on his face morphing into raw grief.  “Oh Gods, Iggy.” He shifted forward in his seat and stood up, leaning over him to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Gods,” he whispered against his skin before pressing another kiss to his forehead that lingered for a heartbeat.

Ignis wante- needed to kiss his boyfriend properly but that stupid oxygen mask was in the way.  He tried to nudge it off by using the pillow but Gladio stopped him.

“No babe,” he said as he stopped Ignis from rubbing the edge of it against the pillow.  “I can't imagine that's comfy but you have to keep it on. Doctor's orders.”

Gladio had a point there, he was still rasping with every breathe.  However he needed a kiss badly so -feeling a tad ridiculous- he puckered his lips and blew one to his boyfriend.  He knew that Gladio would easily be able to make out his intent through the clear plastic mask. 

Gladio smiled warmly, the fear and grief melting away into a relieved look, “I think we can pull it off for a moment or two for that.”  His hand gently cupped the back of his head, carefully sliding the strap up as he lifted the mask off with the other. He pulled it away just enough so that they could press their lips together.  It was a chaste kiss that was entirely too short in Ignis’ opinion. Gladio’s lips were soft against his chapped ones and more gentle than they had ever been before. 

It took Ignis a moment to realize Gladio was crying as he pulled back and refitted the mask over his face.  He still didn’t have it in himself to talk but Ignis managed to make a soft sound in the back of his throat.  His right hand shuffled about under the blankets to brush against Gladio's leg through the blanket. He didn’t dare move the other one.  That was the arm that the IV went into and he could feel the heavy weight of a cast covering from just below his elbow down to his fingers.

Gladio smiled at him through the tears and shifted himself so that he could press their foreheads together.  He stayed like that for a long moment, their foreheads together with his eyes closed as the tears continued to run freely down his cheeks.  Ignis gently rubbed at Gladio’s thigh, the only part he could comfortably reach, and gave Gladio the moment he obviously needed to compose himself.

“Did… Do you know,” he began haltingly, his voice thick with emotions.  “That the garage has a motion camera?”

No he hadn’t and dread settled into his stomach as he realized the implications.

Gladio had saw...

“I was trying to finish up some paperwork.  My phone pinged that someone was in the garage… I figured it was you, getting home.”  He took a shuddering breath, the hand holding the back of his head tightening slightly before relaxing quickly.  As if it occurred to him not to squeeze Ignis’ head too much. For that Ignis was grateful even though he wouldn't have blame his boyfriend for it in the least.

“I finished everything up and filed it before checking my phone.  Thirty minutes later… thirty fucking minutes later.” Gladio let out a sob, tears choking his voice, “I saw you get hit over the head with a tire iron… twice… I’d thought for sure he’d… that you were…”

Ignis tossed the blanket half off as he reached up and around his boyfriend as best he could to draw him into a one arm hugged.  Gods he couldn’t even imagine the raw horror that had to have been filling Gladio at that moment. Had their positions been reversed, Ignis knew he wouldn’t be fairing half as well as Gladio was.  

“Then he loaded you in a car and took off… I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again.” _ The alive or dead _ part of that statement went unspoken but was very real.  Given his job, Ignis could only imagine the horrors that Gladio had been plagued with at that moment. Gladio’s voice finally broke down completely and he pressed another kiss to his forehead that was trembling in feelings.  

Ignis tightened the grip on his boyfriend and tried to lift his other arm up to hold him.  He had barely managed to raise it though before he realized how much of a bad idea it was and lowered it immediately.  Unable to hold his boyfriend like he really wanted, Ignis grudgingly admitted defeat and settled for letting Gladio hold him and carefully rock him on the bed.  The police officer was taking great pains not to hurt him and the hold was comforting. After all, Gladio wasn’t the only one who thought they’d never see the other again.

Neither of them seemed to care about the passing of time as they held each other.  At some point Ignis started crying too. Gladio cupped his face and wiped them away with his thumb.  Ignis knew he was lucky. Lucky to still be alive, to have minor injuries in reality to what they could have been and to have such a devoted boyfriend… Gods he wanted to kiss him again.

Gladio seemed to read his mind as he carefully pulled the mask back like he had last time and kissed him again.  This kiss was just as short and gentle as the first but there was more emotion behind it than before. It was full of relief and happiness, the thought of what could have happened was pushed off to the side, soon to be forgotten.  There was no sense thinking of buts and what ifs when they were no longer relevant to the situation especially when none of them ended happily or as well as reality.

Gladio continued to cuddle him as best as he could on the hospital bed without hurting Ignis.  Kisses were lightly pressed to his neck and along the edges of his oxygen mask and forehead. Ignis wished that he could reciprocate somehow but the deep set weariness in his bones seemed to steal away all his strength.  At one point it was all he could do to keep his eyes open and maintain the firm grip on Gladio’s shirt, the material bunching under his hand as he tried desperately not to let go.

As if realizing how exhausted he was getting, Gladio finally eased back.  He hooked his chair with a foot and slid it closure so that he could lean slightly onto the bed.  He gently pried loose the hand Ignis had around him and brought it to his mouth for one last kiss before settling it under the covers again in a gentle hold.  His other arm snaked across Ignis’ stomach, its hand coming up to cupped his cheek. The thumb tracing over his cheekbone again and again in a slow repetitive motion.  

“Get some rest,” he said, his voice hardening as if he was sweating an oath.  “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Ignis smiled.  His voice was thin and reedy but he managed to say it anyway.

“I know.”

-Break-

The next time he woke, Ignis got to meet his doctor.

Dr Gentiana was the same doctor he could barely remember from when he had first arrived.  She was a soft spoken woman that glided into the room with a natural grace and a small comforting smile in her face.  Ignis could tell that she was not someone to be taken lightly regardless of her disposition. The withering glare that she sent Gladio when she found out Ignis had woken up previously and he didn't alert her or any of the staff to the fact spoke volumes.

Still she was very professional and thorough as she walked Ignis through a more complicated series of exercise like the ones the nurse had done the previous night.  He was exhausted at the end but pleased with himself. He managed to do everything without hesitation though she was a bit worried about the weakness in his limbs.  Checking them through a series of gentle push and pull exercises before taking notes and making a comment about keeping an eye on them for the foreseeable future.

She also blessedly took the oxygen mask off.

“I want to have one more x-ray taken for your lungs but at this point you are far overdo to have this removed.” She gave his boyfriend another evil look that he meekly accepted but didn't seem to apologetic about.  Ignis wouldn't have wanted a doctor walking in on their moment earlier anyway. “But there is no harm done.”

She put her badge on the computer and typed in her password.  She navigated to the correct screen with several clicks before she began typing away furiously.  As she talked as she typed, “After I see your X-rays and as long as you managed to hold down your lunch, you'll be discharged to go home.”

Home.  

It was hard to believe that only a few nights ago, Ignis had thought of Gladio's condo as a refuge.  A place to hang his hat for a time before he could get himself back on his feet. Now, when he heard the word home he no longer thought of his lost apartment.  He thought of a three level condo with a selection of mismatched furniture that was in dire need of bookcases and drapes. He thought of Gladio leaning idly against the counter, making small talk like it was completely natural that Ignis was joining him for breakfast after his workout.  Even when he had left the grocers that faithful afternoon with plans on a date in with his boyfriend and a planned side of steaks and sex, he had left with the intention of going home.

He couldn't wait to finally go home.

“Recovery will still take some time.  You will be on strict limitations for the next few weeks and will still be feeling the effects for another couple weeks after that.  Until I see the x-rays I can't give you a better prognosis than that. From what I saw on the first round of x-rays, you inhaled a moderate amount of smoke.  Don't be surprised if something as simple as walking up a staircase leaves you breathless in the beginning. Your lungs need time to heal.

“On that note, while they are healing you will be very susceptible to pneumonia.  Fluid will naturally build up in your lungs during the healing process and that can become infected quickly.  Something such as a minor cough in the morning can turn into a hospital visit by evening. If you develop any symptoms, contact me immediately, no matter the time of day.  I am giving you a prescription for antibiotics to take for the next two weeks as a precaution.”

She stopped typing and locked the computer again before coming over to stand next to his bed.  “You're recovering from the concussion beautifully. There is no cerebral swelling and the skull fractures are small enough to heal on their own in time.  You will still experience headaches as bad as migraines for the next month or two. When you come in for your two week visit for your wrist, I'll have another scan done of your skull to see how you're doing but I’m not worried about it at this time.”

Ignis cleared his voice enough to croak out, “Understood and… thank you.”

She smiled at him, “I'm just doing my job.” She looked directly over at Gladio, “I want him on bed rest at least for the next week and a half to two weeks.  I'll be giving him a prescription pain medication and the antibiotic. He'll need to take them regularly to mitigate his discomfort and help prevent any complications.”  She tilted her head down a bit so she could glare again, “And no wearing him out with… extracurricular activities. Give him some time to recover before your libido takes over.”

Ignis wasn't sure which of the two of them was more embarrassed by that comment.

She left shortly after that as did Ignis.  He was wheeled over to the radiology department by his nurse, Gladio helping her navigate the gurney as he trailed along with them.  The radiologist had everything set up and ready to go by the time Ignis arrived. He was in and out and back in his room in what felt like ten minutes even though the elevator seemed to take forever to go from one floor to another.

Ignis watched as Gladio typed out several text messages on his phone patiently.  When he was finally done he set it off to the side and cracked his neck with a sigh.  “Noct and Prompto are bringing something over for you to wear. They’ve been keeping an eye on my place and Regalia for the past few days.”

Ignis nodded his head in understanding.  He wanted to save his voice for when he absolutely needed it.  It was still croaky and thin, a combination of smoke inhalation and the forced oxygen drying out the tissue.

Gladio smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.  “As long as you can hold down your food, we’ll get you home and tucked into bed for the foreseeable future.”  His smile grew as if he suddenly realized something, “I’ll finally get to pamper you like you deserve.” He winked at him, “And you can’t complain about it now. Doctor’s orders.”

In all honesty, Ignis wouldn’t dream of it.  He was alive and going home with Gladio. That was all that really mattered.  Everything else he’d deal with later but first he wanted to curl up in that sinfully comfortable bed with more pillows and blankets than ever needed and let his boyfriend reassure both of them that Ignis was alright by showering him with attention, affection and devotion. 

And -dare he really say it?- love.

Love.

Yes, it was hard to deny that the two of them were in love.  Regardless of how young and new their relationship was. Ignis loved Gladio as much as Gladio loved him.  They loved each other.

Ignis leaned forward and reached for Gladio who sat up straight in his chair and leaned towards him.  Ignis pulled him even closer and kissed him, trying to pour his new found realization into his boyfriend.  “I want to go home,” he whined when they mutually pulled apart.

“Soon baby,” Gladio kissed him again and reiterated his promised him softly.  “Soon.”

Soon couldn't happen fast enough as far as Ignis was concerned.


	7. Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Cor Leonis is having one of those days at the office... why did he think quitting smoking was a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have limited knowledge on how things work during open investigations and police work in general. Most of this chapter comes from what I have gleamed from Hollywood interpretations and Detroit: Become Human so I fairly sure that some of this isn't realistic at all.
> 
> Also there is more than a little swearing in this chapter for good reasons.

Today was turning out to be a very long day.

Detective Cor Leonis pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will his growing headache away.  Honestly, this is why he use to smoke and why the thought of a cigarette now was a double edged sword.  It would help to ease his nerves and help steady himself to see him through the rest of his shift but it would reopen the addiction again.  He'd already quit six times, he did not want to wrangle with that hell for a seventh.

But by the Gods did he want one right now.

He raised his head and let out a small sigh completely unnoticed by the room’s only other occupant.  Not that he could blame Gladiolus for being inattentive at the moment. He had stormed Cor’s office what felt like only minutes ago, not even bothering to knock as he threw the door open, trembling in fear and barely suppressed rage, shakily holding out his phone with a video cued up on it.  “Cor, fuck he’s… someone’s…” had been the only coherent words that Gladio had been able to stutter out. 

Cor had been surprised that he had been that coherent at all.

It had only taken one watch through of the security feed that Gladio had in his garage for everything come to a head.  As much as he wanted to be the one to analyze the footage, he left that to Monica. He had a more important role to serve now both as a mentor and friend.  He managed to get Gladio to sit and take a couple deep breaths, talking in a steady stream of reassurances if only to ground Gladio more than actually reassure him.  They both had a pretty good idea of what was potentially going to -if not already had happened- to Ignis. Their line of work made it difficult not to assume the worse.

Still, at least now Gladio was no longer hyperventilating or at risk of passing out in his office.  The younger man was sitting in one of the chairs before his desk -coincidentally the one Ignis had been sitting in for his interview the previous day- leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands.  His breathing was steady even if there was a small hitch in it at odd intervals. Cor steadfast refused to acknowledge the dampness he could see partially hidden on his face by his fingers.

“Do you want me to call your father?” Clarus Amicitia was the head of the state police in the area.  He would occasionally work with them or come visit the office but tended to stay to his jurisdictions.  He had asked Cor to keep an eye on his son when Gladio was first hired into the force. To be his mentor and trainer so he had someone to look up too and ask questions as needed.

‘He’s a good kid Cor,’ Clarus had told him.  ‘Just more headstrong and impulsive than I’d like.’

‘Pot calling kettle,’ Cor had countered and they had had a good laugh over that.

Now, there was nothing to laugh about.

Gladio took a shuddering breath and discreetly wiped at his eyes as he sat up more.  “Don’t bother. He’s probably busy.”

“I doubt he’s that busy to come see his son given the circumstances,” Cor slid his phone out of his pocket and started to flip through his contacts.

Gladio shook his head slowly and let out a sigh of defeat.  “Can I talk to him,” he asked in a small voice, hand reaching up for the phone even as he kept his eyes on the floor.  “He… He doesn’t know about Ignis and I yet…”

... Well shit… 

The phone was still ringing through on the other end as he turned the phone over.  “I’ll give you some privacy.” He took a moment to clasp a hand on Gladio’s shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze as he left the room.  He didn’t think Clarus would be opposed to Gladio’s current choice in a boyfriend or the fact that his son was gay but between his son’s sexual orientation and finding out that his current boyfriend was just kidnapped and most likely dead… it was a lot for anyone to take all at once.  He was going to have to warn the front desk that Clarus Amicitia, in all his ferocious Papa Bear glory, was going to be storming through soon.

He closed the door behind him with a quiet click and turned, almost stepping right into his partner.  “Monica,” he greeted her as he took half a step off to one side so as not to crowd her. “What do you have?”  She already had a manila folder in her hand. Just how long had it taken him to calm Gladio down?

She handed the folder to him to review as she spoke.  “I took Gladio’s phone over to the tech guys.  They were able to clear up some residual static and zoom in on the car enough to get its license plate number when the prep backed it up to load Ignis into the backseat.  I had an APB put out on the vehicle immediately and pulled the registration information to start the process for generating a warrant if need be.”

Gods did he loved this woman.

Monica continued in her brisk, business like manner as he idly flipped open the folder.  “It was a bit of a moot point as Officer Jensen had already spotted and pulled over the car for speeding and reckless driving.  He brought the suspect in already and a tow truck is enroute to pick up the vehicle for evidence.”

“Any sign of Ignis?” Cor asked even as his eyes stared at the name on the page before him.  What the fuck had he done to deserve this? Fate was being one hell of a cruel bitch today.

She shook her head, “Other then some blood in the backseat and on the prep himself, no.”

“Where is he now,” he asked as he closed the folder and handed it back to Monica.

“Interrogation room three.”  She was giving him a concerned look.  “He’s refusing his right to a lawyer and a phone call.”

“Right,” he sighed in resignation.  He had half a mind just to throw down his badge on the Chief's desk and leave to get a pack of smokes.  “I’m going to see if I can talk him into getting a lawyer at least.” He glanced back at his office. Through the window he could see Gladio sitting in much the same position as before, his phone against his ear and his shoulders shaking as his free hand covered as much of his face as possible.  “Don’t tell Gladio any of this until I get back.”

“Yes sir.” she hesitated for a moment before asking in a concerned voice, “Would you like me or someone else to accompany you?”

“No, keep an eye on Gladio.”  He didn’t think that the younger officer would lose his cool but it wasn’t something Cor was willing to risk either.  Given how involved he was with his relationship with Ignis, he wouldn’t put it past Gladio to deck their prep if he got a chance.  That would open up a whole new can of worms that he just wasn’t up for dealing with. Tonight was hellish enough without police brutality tacked on.  “I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t exactly drag his feet but Cor didn’t rush either.  He heaved another sigh as he headed down to the interrogation rooms, punching in his code to go through the cipher locked doors.  As he walked down the hall, he felt his fingers twitching to hold a cigarette. With the way the day had taken such a sharp nose dive, he was lucky if he didn’t end up smoking a whole pack later.

The hall was barren as he walked to interrogation room three.  He rapped on the door and stepped into the observation room first.  Perkins and Wallace were in there, talking to each other softly as they observed the prep through the glass.  “Hey Detective,” Wallace said with his typical unhurried air as he leaned back a bit in the chair he was sitting in to see around his partner better.  “You part of the interrogation?”

“No,” Cor looked through the glass at the figure seated at the desk in the middle of the room on the other side.  His head was bowed toward the desktop as he leaned on it with his forearms. Blond hair drooping down on either side of his face, hiding his eyes from view.  His hands were cuffed together on the desktop, the chain running through the bar as per standard procedure. Gods had he always been that small? “I know him.  Conflict of interest. Monica and Braston will probably be assigned to the interrogation. I’m just here to try and get him to ask for a lawyer.”

Perkins snorted in amusement and crossed his arms across his chest.  His eyes hadn’t once strayed away from the kid on the other side of the glass.  “Good luck. He's been doing nothing but stringing together profanities since he got here.  Told Jensen where to stick it several times and made several derogatory comments about the two of us.  The nicer you are the more pissed off he seems to get.”

“Has he done anything else?” Monica hadn’t said anything about excessive profanity use and if he had resisting arrest added onto his stack of charges then this was going to be more of a mess than it already was.

“Nah, just being a mouthy little brat,” Wallace leaned forward again.  “Went through processing without any issues and didn’t give Jensen any trouble while he was being hauled in but his mom obviously never washed his mouth out with soap.  Kid won’t shut up when he’s got an audience and none of the words he’s saying are very polite.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Cor turned to leave the room.  “His mother died when he was six.”

“We’ll give you five minutes,” Perkins said from behind him.  His voice was a bit softer than before. “Good luck.”

Right...

Cor sighed as he walked back out into the hall and went over to the door to enter into the room.  He punched his code into the lock and waited for the loud click meaning that Wallace had punched the button so that he could enter.  He opened the door and walked in. 

Damn… He could practically taste the nicotine on the tip of his tongue...

From this angle he looked even smaller then he had through the glass.  Kid was always tiny to begin with and that hadn’t changed with age. His jacket was gone, already hauled off for evidence.  It was obvious that there had been blood on it judging by the few droplets he had on his shirt still. He probably got it on himself moving Ignis in and out of his car.  Head wounds always did bleed a lot.

Cor sat down across from him.  He still hadn’t moved not even to flinch as the chair legs let out a soft noise when he pulled the chair out to sit in.  Hands clasped on the table in front of him, he looked at the once troubled kid now become even more troubled adult who use to live next door.  He took another moment to wish he had had more free time to be there for him when he had obviously needed him the most.

Fuck, he had never wanted kids either.

“Hello Loqi.”

That finally got a reaction out of him.  Loqi looked up, familiar pale blue eyes that he hadn’t seen in almost ten years still held the same amount of anger that they did back when he was just a troubled teen in high school caught shoplifting.  Cor had been shocked to learn that the kid had lived next to him, really that anyone had lived there. He hadn’t seen anyone go in and out of that house next to his before. It had only taken a series of questions to find out that the kid’s dad was never home and his mother had passed away.  Of course an angry teen who felt he had been abandoned would go looking for attention elsewhere regardless of how he got it.

“What are you doing here?” Loqi sounded more resigned than anything as if he had expected and dreaded this reunion.  

“I work here,” he pointed out with a shrug of his shoulder.  If he hadn’t been so new to the force and had a more stable schedule back then, he might have been able to be there more for him.  Loqi had needed someone and Cor had tried his best to be a role model for the kid. He had thought it had worked.  It had seemed to have worked. He managed to convince him to go to college at least but after that Loqi seemed to drop almost completely out of his life.  Just a random phone call out of the blue and cards at Christmas and on his birthday.

Gods when had he even moved back to town?  They hadn’t spoken for about five months and he thought he had a job on the other side of the state with some insurance company.

“Tch.” He got an eye roll for his comment.  “Obviously. What do you want?” He gestured to the room as best he could with his cuffs on.  “Are you the one interrogating me?”

“No, I’m here to try and convince you to get a lawyer.”

Loqi blinked at him in disbelief before bursting out in raucous laughter as if that was the funniest thing he had heard in long time.  Cor didn't bother saying or even doing anything. It was probably better for him to work it out of his system anyways. Nervous energy.

“A lawyer isn’t going to be able help me,” Loqi said after he had calmed down some shaking his head in disbelief.  “Cor, I had his blood on me and it’s all over the back seat. A lawyer isn’t going to change anything now.” He looked off to the side, staring blankly into space even though his gaze was directed at the floor to his left.  “I forgot Gladio had a camera in the garage. That’s how you guys caught me wasn’t it?”

Cor twitched.  He wanted to ask him how he knew about the security camera, his apparent relation to Gladio, to prod at Loqi and start a line of questioning, but he refrained.  He had to. That wasn’t why he came down here. He came down here to help him and that’s what he was going to do. Besides, Perkins and Wallace would bring that tidbit up to the actual interrogator anyways and they could follow it through.  Cor couldn’t let Loqi damn himself even more than he already had if he was going to help him. 

“Loqi please,” He started, making sure to talk in a calming voice to try and keep from escalating the situation.  “Tell me why you won’t ask for a lawyer.” 

Loqi rolled his eyes, “I literally had his blood on my hands.”  He held them as best as he could for emphasis. “There’s enough evidence in the car alone to tie me to everything.  The camera probably caught more than enough as is. There’s nothing a lawyer can do for me.”

“They can help you-” he started to say but was cut off as Loqi slammed his fists off the table.

“No one can help me now Cor!”  He snapped clearly enraged. It was a face he had seen before, many times back when he was in high school.  Loqi’s stature and brash attitude made it difficult for him to make friends and he was singled out more times than not by the class bullies looking for their own personal validation by demeaning someone else.  The kid still had a bad tendency of wallowing in his own loneliness. Cor practically watched as he started to erected the emotional walls he had back when he was younger to protect himself. “I just wanted to get back at him for once!  To see him fail and burn! But I screwed that up and now look at me! Fuck! I never can do anything right!”

He was boiling over faster than he ever had in the past.  Cor needed to take control back in the conversation. “Loqi-”

“I can’t keep a boyfriend!  I can’t even kill someone!”

“Loqi!”

“No one cares-”

Cor had finally had enough.  He slammed both hands down on the table and jumped to his feet, upsetting the chair behind him.  The metal chair clattering to the concrete floor raised enough of a racket to effectively shut Loqi up for a few precious seconds.  “If I didn’t care would I be in here right now?!” He didn't raise his voice often. In fact he had only done it to Loqi once before when he caught Loqi at his place, gagging on all the pills from a prescription bottle he had been trying to swallow at once.  He’d practically yelled himself hoarse that evening after forcing Loqi to throw up and dragging him to the hospital. He couldn’t talk very well for the next few days but it had been worth it. Oh so worth it...Loqi had never tried that again thank the Gods, and always seeked him out since when he needed to talk.  

Loqi had been stunned into silence, staring up at him with wide eyes as if finally realizing who he had actually been talking too.

“If I didn’t care about you, why would I be in here now?” Cor reiterated in his normal voice.  

Tears were welling up in his eyes.  “Cor…” it was a plead if he ever heard one.

“I’m here, kid.”  It’s how he started most of their conversations, back then and now when they talked on the phone together.  “You’re not alone,” he added.

Loqi’s lips twitched and trembled.  He managed a small nod before burying his face in his hands, the cuffs forcing him to all but press his forehead onto the table.  His shoulders were shaking slightly even though he wasn’t making a sound. 

Cor reached out and put a hand on the back of his head, gently ruffling the hair near the nape of his neck with his fingers.  “Do you want me to call a lawyer for you?” Loqi kept his head down but nodded. “Alright, let me go make a few phone calls. Don’t talk to anyone else until I come back okay?”  

Another nod.  

“Perkins will bring you in some water.”  He look pointedly at the window.  “Take small sips. You’ll be alright. I’ll be back shortly.” 

He gave Loqi’s hair another ruffle before moving away from him.  He took a moment to right his fallen chair before heading over to the door.  He was just grabbing the door handle when Loqi spoke up. 

“Cor?”  He turned to look at his but Loqi was looking pointedly down at the table, his chained hands clenched into fists on the surface below him.  “Thanks...”

…  _ For never giving up on me.   _

“Anytime.”  The door clicked as the electronic lock was disengaged.  “I’ll be back before you know it.”

He sighed as the door closed and locked behind him.  Ramuh’s Beard what a mess this had become. He was going to have to hand the case over to someone else.  Probably Monica since she had been working up until now with him. She’d be the easiest to debrief.

Perkins was coming out of the observation room, a small paper cup filled from the water dispenser in there.  “Gotta hand it to you, Cor.” He said as he walked up to him, “Didn't think you’d get through to him.”

“When you are essentially the closet thing a kid has to a parent and role model all their life you tend to make a pretty big impact.”  Cor said nonchalantly with a small shrug. He was already thinking of a couple lawyer’s who might be able to help minimize the sentence.  On his own he could probably convince Loqi to take a plea bargain but he needed someone to help with the paperwork and to represent him in court. That he couldn't do.  

“Well with the way that spitfire’s been mouthing off since he came in here it's nice to his flames doused a bit,” He half grumbled as he punched in his code to enter the room.  

Cor started for the upper level again, shoving his hands in his pockets to ignore the twitch of his fingers to hold something.  He was a bit curious now as to what Loqi had been saying earlier.  Honestly it wasn’t a surprise to Cor that Loqi’s derogatory vocabulary had expended drastically since college but the kid barely ever swore when they talked.  That wasn’t to say Cor hadn’t heard him go off before but that had been back when he was still in high school. Loqi could probably singe the ears off-

_ Singe. _

_ Burn _ .

_ Spitfire _ .

_ Flames _ .

_ Fire. _

“Oh fuck…”

Cor took off at a run.  It was all too coincidental but the pieces were all falling into place a bit too perfectly.  He glanced at his watch as he went up the stairs. Just over an hour since Loqi left Gladio’s with Ignis unconscious in the back seat.  About sixty seven minutes. Factoring in driving, securing and starting... someone would be calling it in soon if they were in the area and noticed the fire.

Hopefully someone was in the area.

The office was usually fairly quiet this late in the day so he naturally attracted everyone’s attention as he flew through the cipher gates and sprinted across the bullpen for the dispatcher's office.  The door flew open with a resounding bang, scaring Meg out of her wits. The dispatcher on duty nearly jumped out of her chair as he stormed in, headset half falling off in her head in shock at his abrupt entrance.  

“Meg, has a fire been called in recently?”  He asked, hoping that this was just a bad hunch and he had scared her and startled half the staff on duty for nothing.

“Um… uh…. Yeah…”  She floundered for a moment, righting her headset as she pulled herself back together.  It was tough to rattle a twenty eight year veteran in dispatch to the point where they couldn’t do the job.  “Um yes, fire team three just responded to reports of a fire at an abandoned building over at Wildflower and Fifth about ten/fifteen minutes ago.”

Dammit, he hated being right.

Cor moved over to one of the spare radios in the room.  He turned it on and adjusted it to the right frequency. “Captain Ulric, this is Detective Leonis do you copy?” he said into the mouthpiece.  He barely waited to finish talking before he was turning the volume up more not wanting to miss the response. “I repeat, Captain Ulric, this is Detective Leonis, do you copy?”

“Detective Leonis, is everything alright?”  Monica was standing in the doorway, looking concerned.  He opened his mouth to tell her what was happening when Nyx’s voice came over the radio.

_ “Captain Ulric responding.  What can I do for you Detective?” _

Cor maintained eye contact with his partner as he spoke, holding up a single finger for her to wait a moment while he finished.  “Ulric there is a very high chance of a victim in that house. Probably unconscious. Definitely restrained.” Loqi had said he couldn’t kill him so Ignis was still alive when he had left him.  Smoke inhalation wouldn’t take long to do him in but if the firefighters knew there was a victim in the building they’d prioritize his rescue.

Monica’s eyes widened as she began piecing what he was saying together with the evidence they had so far.  

“ _ Attempted murder? _ ”

Nyx sounded incredulous and Cor wasn’t about to discuss an open case on the airwaves anymore than he had to.  Time was of the essence here so he swung low and dirty, going for an immediate response. “Nyx, it’s Ignis. Get him out of that damn building and straight to the hospital.”

“ _ What?!” _

“ **What?!** ”

In hindsight he shouldn’t have said that in case Gladio was just outside the door to the dispatch office.  He should have expected that Amicitia would have followed Monica after he made a spectacle out of himself running through the room.  Typically he wouldn’t have even said something like that over the radio but he had been trying to relate the gravity of the situation to Nyx, using his friendship with the baker to expedite the situation, not freak out said baker’s boyfriend.

“ _ Understood, _ ” Thank the Gods Ulric was able to pull himself together and act professional again after that little outburst.  Gladio looked like he was about to fall apart where he stood. “ _ We’re scan the building now.”   _ His signal dropped only to come back up on the main switchboard request a backup ambulance from another firehouse to join them at the scene.

“Ignis is where?!”  One hurdle down, about five more and counting.

“Gladio I need you to calm down,” he said as he hung up the mike and started towards him.  

“Calm down!?”  Gladio was half wild and Cor would bet a year’s salary that he was not even thinking clearly.  “I just heard that my boyfriend is tied up and unconscious in a burning building and you want me to calm down?!  Fuck you!”

He was just turning on his heel to head for the nearest door as Cor reached him.  Monica having quickly moved out of his way so he could get to the other officer faster.  He grabbed onto Gladio’s arm to hold him back from doing anything to rash.

“Gladiolus!  Focus!” he snapped as he pulled back on Gladio’s arm so he got the hint.  Amber eyes filled with fear and worry were not unlike the blue ones in the interrogation room even if they were for vastly different reasons.  “You are in no condition to drive and you’ll just get in the way on an active fire scene!” 

He tugged on the arm again to keep Gladio focused on him as he tried to turn away again.  Just past Gladio’s free arm, Cor saw another beat cop watching the scene unfold. “Bennett,” he said the other cops name and giving him a look that acted as if he had just given an order.  “Will drive you over to the hospital once Ignis is in route. Until then, relax and let Nyx and his team do their jobs.”

Gladio still looked like he wanted to bolt for the doors but at least he was no longer straining to do so.  “Alright?” Cor asked, wanting to make sure Gladio was more settled and not about to fly off the handle. Nyx and his crew did not need him on the scene complicating things even more than they already were.  Gladio was young and build like a wall but Cor was confident he could still wrestle him to the ground and physically restrain him if he absolutely had to. 

But he wasn’t going to bet money on it either.

“... Alright.” Gladio said after a moment, cycling a deep breath to calm himself more, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.  

“Can I have my cell back?” Cor asked as he let go of the younger officer’s arm and held out to take the phone that he still had in his hand.  He hoped that Gladio's white knuckled grip hadn't damaged it.

“What?  Oh sure…”

First, he had to call the Chief and get the case reassigned.  He would push for Monica to head up the case now to expedite that process.

Then he had a few lawyers to call for Loqi.

“Detective,” Meg had scooted her chair back so that she could see him through the doorway.  “Nyx just reported that Ignis has been loaded into the ambulance and is headed for Insomnia General.”

“Bennett!” Gladio was already halfway to the door that led out to the carpool.  Officer Bennett was right on his heels after a quick scramble to snatch his energy drink and hat off his desk before leaving.

And then he was going to have to call and update Clarus on the situation.  At least the front desk wouldn’t have to deal with him kicking in the doors tonight.

Finally, after all that was done and he checked on Loqi and Ignis’ prognosis, he was going to walk over to the corner store and chain smoke at least three whole packs of cigarettes.

Fucking hell, he had earned every single one of them after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I did not expect to have to step away for so long but after the violent whirlwind that was the last few months I am emotional battered and bruised and want nothing more then to hide under a blanket, drinking cocoa with little marshmallows in it, and getting caught up on my writing. 
> 
> So expect some new stuff and some (really) old stuff in the next few months. I promise not to vanish complete again and if I do someone please come pester me on Tumblr. I have an account with the same user name that I'm going to be working on cleaning up here in the next week.


	8. Home at Last

“Hey babe,” a hand gently cupped his cheek, thumb dragging gently over his cheek bone to rouse him.  “We’re home.”

Home.  Gods what a relief that was to hear.

He blinked his eyes opened tiredly, wanting nothing more than to shut them again.  “...This isn’t a dream?”

“No, we’re finally here.”  Gladio reached over him to get his seat belt.  “And you're eating something, taking your meds and going going right to bed.”

Ignis didn’t even bother complaining.

He had been released from the hospital a little before one but had to wait another hour before Noct and Prompto arrived with clothes for him to wear.  Clothes that he noticed them hastily ripping price tags off as they walked down the corridor to his room. They hadn't been able to stay long, barely long enough for Ignis to take himself to the bathroom and for them to hear his prognosis before they were leaving again.  Traffic was being diverted due to a bad accident which had caused their delay and rushed stay. However, both boys were failing their math class and that was more important as far as Ignis was concerned then the two of them following him around like lost puppies as he changed and left the hospital.  That's what Gladio was for after all. He assured both of them that they could come over and watch soap operas while he slept on the couch later that week. 

Both agreed that they would hold him to that before being shooed out of the room.

What they should have done was asked the boys exactly where the accident was.  Gladio drove right into the thick of the mess on their way to get his prescriptions.  What should have been a fifteen minute drive was almost an hour and a half of hell and road rage as they were diverted out around the crash site.  To make matters worse, they had to practically drive to the other side of town just to get to the pharmacy and -to add insult to injury- they still had to wait another half an hour for the pharmacy to finish filling out all eight of the prescriptions he was being sent home with.

And here he thought he was just taking a pain med and an antibiotic.

Thank the Astrals that the ride home had been a lot shorter and so much easier.  Ignis had apparently managed to drift off into a light doze for the last half of it.  Gladio had pulled a soft knit blanket out of the trunk before they left the pharmacy parking lot and covered him with it as he reclined the rental car’s seat as far back as safely possible.  Behemoth was still in the evidence garage over at the station. “Rest,” he had said as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “We’ll be home before you know it.”

And now here they were.

“I’m fairly certain I can walk,” he gripped without much conviction in his words as he gathered the blanket around him more so it wouldn't fall.  Besides, Gladio had already scooped him up into this arms and was proceeding to carry him upstairs.  He barely paused long enough to kick the car door closed. Ignis couldn’t help but noticed that the garage door had already closed long before Gladio had roused him from his nap in the car.  

“Not for more than ten feet without some assistance.”  That was one of his many limitations for the next few days.  Limited movement and absolutely nothing even remotely considered strenuous.  After that they started to become a little more lenient but not by much. Ignis was going to be lucky if he didn’t go stir crazy in the next few weeks.  

Ignis just hummed in agreement.  As much as he wanted to push himself to get better as quickly as possible, he also didn’t want to inadvertently make himself worse.  Gladio had spirited away a small ream of paper to the bag of his personal effects that he had asked for at the hospital. It was full of all the possible side effects and setbacks Ignis might face during his recovery.  Ignis didn’t want to make this any more problematic than it already was. “Allow me to get the door at least.” Gladio stopped on the landing before it as Ignis reached into his pants pocket for the keys. “You’re arms seem to be full.”

“Aren’t you being helpful,” Gladio snorted in amusement as he shifted his grip slightly to better support Ignis as he reached for the door.  

The door swung open for them and Gladio barely paused to kick it closed before taking Ignis right to the kitchen table.  He nudged a chair back with his foot so that he could set Ignis down into the seat. “What do you want to eat?”

Ignis answered first with a yawn before continuing with something more legible.  “Preferably something quick. Least I fall asleep on the table.”

“Cup noodles it is,” his boyfriend said with a wink as Ignis rolled his eyes.  He still didn’t understand why his health conscious boyfriend was so positively enamored with something so unhealthy.  Still if he wanted something in his stomach it was either that or toast. Since Gladio was already pulling two cup noodles down from the cupboard Ignis decided not to argue the point.

Instead he rested his elbows on the table and massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers while he let his eyes close.  It wouldn’t take much and he could probably drift off right here. He listened with half an ear as Gladio puttered around the kitchen.  The soothing domesticity of it was lulling him back to sleep despite his attempts to stay awake. 

“Hey gorgeous,” there was a gentle nudge to his shoulder helping to rouse him from his half sleep.  “Come on, eat up.”

Ignis answered with a yawn but forced himself to wake up enough to blink sleepily at the styrofoam cup before him.  “Where are my-” he didn’t get a chance to finish asking about his medication before Gladio’s open palm came into view.  On it were several different pills ready for him to take. “Oh, thank you.”

Gladio sat down in the seat next to him after turning over the pills.  “Think you’re going to be able to stay awake long enough to eat all of that?”

Ignis swallowed his medications and gave the cup before him a dubious look.  “The noodles perhaps but the amount of salt in that broth might be the death of me.”

Gladio chuckled as he lifted his fork and idly stirred his noodles.  “You could use the fluids and salt. Don’t be so hard on them.”

Ignis let out a small sigh but didn’t argue instead choosing to tuck into his meal.  The noodles and broth went down surprisingly easy and quick. The room filled with them slurping away at the meal in companionable silence.  

When they were both done -Ignis even relenting and drinking the too salty broth- Gladio quickly cleared away the minor mess and grabbing a bottle of water from the pack in the pantry.  In this time Ignis had mange to stand, bundling the blanket around himself better and starting for the stairs. The lure of laying on Gladio’s sinfully soft bed too much of a temptation at the moment.  “Do you really want to try the stairs so soon?” Gladio asked as he easily caught up to Ignis. Slowing to match his shuffle as he moved. 

Ignis had just managed to reach the bottom of the stairs and paused as he looked up them.  Gladio did have a valid point. He had just walked across the room and already he was breathing much heavier than normal, each breath rasping slightly in his chest.  His pride claimed he could make it if he tried but he knew the consequences of pushing himself too much too soon. “It’s just demeaning that I can’t walk up a staircase without assistance,” he said quietly, not looking away from the stairs as he spoke.

“There’s nothing wrong in asking for help,” Gladio said as he stepped closer, a hand sliding around Ignis’ shoulders in a half hug.  “Don’t force yourself to be better, listen to what your body is telling you and go from there.”

Ignis closed his eyes in resignation and let his head tip down towards the floor.  “Would you be so kind to help me upstairs?”

The gentle press of fingers under his chin caused him to lift it again.  His eyes opening as Gladio lightly pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.  “I’d love too,” he whispered as they parted.

Gladio handed Ignis the water bottle before stooping to lift his boyfriend in his arms so he could carry him up the stairs.  “You don't have to carry me again, Gladio.” Ignis said with a small chuckle removing any heat from his words. “You could have just lended me an arm.”

“Yeah well,” Gladio said, refusing to set Ignis back to his feet when they reached to top of the stairs.  Instead he rounded the banister and head straight for his room. “I believe I’ve said before how much I like carrying you around.”

Ignis just let out another hum as he let his head rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  The pull of sleep was becoming more and more difficult to fight against with every step.  Ignis was willing to bet a rather large sum of money that he would be out like a light moments after he was put to bed.  

The bedroom itself was mostly unchanged from when he had first arrived, except for who was resting on the bed, paws curled under her as she gave them a half glance of indifference at their entry before sitting up alert.  Gladio headed for the nearest side of the bed, lowering Ignis onto several blankets bunched and ruffled along the top of the mattress. Gladio’s arms had barely slid out from under him before Regalia was right there, sniffing at him and purring softly as she nudged him with her head in a series of affectionate boops.

“Looks like someone missed you,” Gladio said with amusement as he fought to get the blankets somewhat back into order and on top of Ignis instead of under him.

“I haven’t seen her this affectionate since I first brought her home from the shelter,” Ignis couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice as Regalia made herself quiet comfortable, half curled up on the mattress next to him.  Her body was molded along him and she had her chin resting on his shoulder. Her constant purring soothing as he gently stroked her side. 

“Animals know when your hurt.” Gladio said as he proceeded to cocoon most of Ignis in an array of blankets.  “Had a dog when I was a kid who wouldn’t leave my side after I sprained my ankle in football. Growled at everyone but my Dad if they got to close to me.  Mom even let him get away with sleeping in my bed until I was better.”

Ignis gently scratched her behind the ears and Regalia’s eyes slid close in contentment.  That day he had gone to the shelter, he was there to get an affectionate cat to replace the one his recent ex had taken with him when he left.  At least a cat the would be willing to cuddle with him on lonely nights. He hadn’t expected to walk out with such a haughty, sassy cat who hardly tolerated a human petting her but after overhearing a volunteer mention how she was going to be put down soon if no one adopted her… he couldn’t leave her to her fate.

Besides, she may not be one for cuddles or being held but Regalia was affectionate in her own way.  She would greet him at the door and follow him through the apartment when he came upstairs at the end of the day, brushing against his leg occasionally and meowing at him as he spoke out loud to himself.  He had had more than a few conversations with her over the two years he had owned her. Overall she made the apartment seem less empty which was all he had really needed.

It made the few times when she was so cuddly even more precious.

Gladio crawled onto the bed next to him.  Careful not to jostle him or Regalia too much as he stretched out next to them on top of the covers.  An arm slid over Ignis’ stomach, loosely holding him as Gladio propped his head up with his other hand.  He watched as Ignis continued to scratch Regalia behind the ears, the cat’s purring never wavering under his attention.

Soon though, Ignis’ eyelids started to droop in earnest and he yawned widely into Regalia’s face.  She was less than pleased judging by the look on her face but remained where she was, purring all the while.  “I don’t think I’ll be awake much longer,” Ignis said tiredly as he scratched under Regalia’s chin as an apology.

“You’ve stayed awake longer than I thought you would,” pausing long enough to kiss his cheek.  “I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.”

“You’re leaving?” Ignis couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice even as he yawned again.  This time he made sure to yawn into the back of his hand.

“Promised Dad I’d give him a call as soon as we were home.  He didn’t know I was dating someone so soon after my last break up.”  Gladio had the decency to sound a little contrite, “He wants to meet you as soon as you are up for it.”

Well, if that wasn’t rather foreboding sounding Ignis wasn’t sure he knew the definition correctly.

Gladio’s lips gently played along his.  “Relax. Dad’s all bark and no bite. You two are going to hit it off like a couple of old friends I just know it.”  Gladio pulled back, settling a bit more firmly against his side as the arm around him tightened minutely. “Sleep for now.  I’ll be nearby if you need anything.”

Ignis sighed and let his eyes close.  His mind swiftly emptying of all worries as he listened to Regalia’s purring lullaby and basked in Gladio’s warmth and adoration.

-Break-

The next few days seemed to past by in a slow rush.  Ignis typically woke, ate or drank something and was cuddled close by either Gladio or Regalia -sometimes both-as he dozed back off.  The short walk to the bathroom was suddenly deceptively long and though he dreamed of a shower he had had to make do with a bath. A bath he had fallen asleep in before he had finished bathing.  He had woken to Gladio adding more hot water about an hour later, his doting boyfriend having camping out on the bathroom floor next to him idly pursuing the news on his phone, making sure his head stayed above water and that the water didn’t cool too much as he dozed.

Gods, he did not deserve him.

Meals -and it didn’t escape his noticed that they were some of his favorite foods- were typically brought to him on a tray with a regiment of pills sitting in the upper right corner.  It took little more than shifting about some pillows so Ignis could sit up and eat. It also didn’t escape his notice that there was a small mound of snack food on the nightstand next to him.  A pack of crackers, a fruit cup, and a travel size bag of oreo’s with a box of juice and a bottle of water were always there at the ready. If he happened to eat or drink one of the offerings and leave the wrapper or container there, a new one was swift to take its former place.

Gladio had also gotten it into his mind to read out loud to Ignis as he dozed off on the bed next to him.  Ignis couldn’t say he particularly enjoyed what Gladio was reading him -it was some kind of pirate story hidden in the depths of a bodice ripping romance- but the warm sound of Gladio’s voice was just as effective as Regalia’s purring at putting him to sleep.  It was calming and though he needed little reassurance to fall asleep these days, it was a much appreciated gesture.

It wasn’t until the beginning of the sixth day home from the hospital that Ignis started to feel a bit antsy as he ate his breakfast with Gladio.  Waffles oddly enough, piled high with fresh strawberries, blueberries and sliced bananas. He wasn’t much for such a heavy breakfast but he had managed half of the plate sized waffle and all the fruit.  He was still picking at it as he sipped his coffee and voiced his concerns to Gladio as he continued to work through his over sized breakfast next to him.

“I just feel so… useless lounging about all day napping,” he said with an irritated sigh as he spun his fork in a small pile of whip cream that had escaped his notice till now.  

Gladio swallowed, “Uh… the whole point of two weeks of bed rest is for you to sleep in bed babe.”

Ignis sighed again, “I’m well aware of that… it’s just.”  He glanced around the room. It didn't seem any less smaller even though it felt like it.  “The scenery is a bit lacking.”

Gladio took a moment to actually look around his room.  “I could open the curtains?”

The black out curtains had been covering the two double front windows since Ignis had first arrived.  He wondered if they had ever been opened since Gladio put them up. “It would be something at least,” he said before taking a sip from his coffee.

Gladio was still looking around the room, thoughtfully chewing a mouthful of food.  “How about a compromise…” he said after he took a gulp from his orange juice. “While you take a bath, I’ll set the sofa up for you to nap on for the rest of the day?  It’ll get you out of the room at least, though it’s not half as comfy as my bed.”

Ignis wasn’t one for watching television all that much but it would be a welcome change and distraction from the fairly constant routine his life had become.  “It sounds marvelous.”

“And we can finish watching that Space Odyssey series,” Gladio was quick to tact on.

Ignis let out a small groan, “I should have known there was a catch.”  It was a show they had started watching together and while Gladio enjoy the action and space battles, Ignis kept getting annoyed at the falsified science that the show kept toting as real.  Also it was fairly obvious who the traitor was among the crew, they weren’t exactly being subtle about it, but he did get a degree of enjoyment out of it. The clueless doctor was a well acted and written comic relief with a dry humor and sarcastic commentary that Ignis found himself identifying with more and more as the series progressed.  It was worth watching just to see him.

Gladio kissed his cheek.  “You love it,” he said as he stuffed the last of his waffle in his mouth and started cleaning up their dishes.  “Gimme a sec and I’ll get the water going for you,” he said around a mouthful of waffle as he started for the door with a tray laden with dirty dishes.  “Sit back and enjoy the rest of your coffee.”

It wasn’t so much as enjoying as savoring.  Gladio wasn’t letting him have more than one cup of coffee a day and while he understood it was for his health, it still sucked.  He typically had seven to ten cups a day and he was sure the only reason he wasn’t going through caffeine withdrawal was because of the assortment of pills he was taking.  

Ignis gave the mug in his hand a small swirl to stir the dark liquid inside and took another sip.  He had half a mind to walk down the hall and start his own bath but Regalia had made herself comfortable between his ankles, using his lower calf as a pillow.  “I swear you two are conspiring against me,” he grumbled half heartedly. 

Regalia shifted against him, not at all bothered by his accusation and purred in agreement.

-Break-

“Your bed, away from bed,” Gladio announced as he carried Ignis down the stairs.  The bath had nearly lulled him back to sleep as it had a tendency to do over the past few days but he had been adamant to spent the next few hours down on the couch instead of being sequestered back in the bedroom.  The change of scenery would be nice and it would give Gladio a chance to change the sheets, something Ignis wasn’t sure had been done of late given how the bed had always been unmade since his arrival. 

“Your sofa is a sleeper?” Ignis asked rhetorically.  It was fairly obvious considering the bed had been folded out of the couch.  Several of Gladio’s larger pillows and softer blanks had migrated their way downstairs as well, including one of the pillows that Regalia had apparently claimed as her own.  The coffee table had been shifted about to one side to act as a nightstand. The customary pile of snacks and drinks already sitting there, ready and waiting for him just in case.

“Yeah, use to sleep on it when I first moved in.  I was still trying to get use to the whole living on my own thing.  Wasn’t until I had been here after about a year that I decided to grown up and buy an actual bed.”

As a sofa, the cushions were just a tad to lumpy for Ignis’ tastes but as a bed it was comfortable.  Not as much as the one up stairs but the odd lumpiness had smoothed out and made a fairly comfortable bed even if Ignis felt like it tilted towards the back of the couch.  He made himself comfortable after Gladio had settled him onto it and covered him with a soft fleece blanket. Rearranging a couple of the pillows to better support his shoulders and head as he reclined back in a half slouched against them.  

“Comfy?” Gladio asked as he came back from the kitchen.  Ignis’ eyes zero in on the mug in his hands immediately which got a snort of amusement from him.

“You’re giving me another cup?” he asked surprised even as he took the second mug of coffee from Gladio.

“Don’t act so surprised.  You took the last of the meds that don't mix well with caffeine last night.  Figured that you would enjoy a couple cups of coffee today.”

“I can have another after this?” Ignis asked as Gladio walked back into the kitchen to get his over sized water bottle from the counter.

“More like three quarters of a cup,” Gladio made himself comfy on the other side of the fold out couch.  “I didn’t exactly get the coffee to water ratio right when I tried to make three.”

“That’s quite alright,” Ignis was more happy about being allowed more than one cup than anything else.  The fact that he wasn’t going to have to be swallowing so many pills was an added bonus. He watched as Gladio picked up the remote and turned on the television.  After scrolling through various menus on his streaming service, he settled on a pre recorded football game from the week before. Ignis made a curious noise in the back of his throat causing him to look over.  “We’re not watching Space Odyssey?”

Gladio shrugged, “We can if you want but I wasn’t sure you were going to be able to stay awake much longer even with all the coffee in your system.”

Gladio did have a point, the siren call of sleep was still beckoning him and he did want to finish watching Space Odyssey with Gladio if only for sentimental reasons.  It was the first show they had started watching together after all. 

“Later perhaps we can get through an episode or two,” he agreed as he sipped his coffee, his eyes straying back to the screen.  “How long have you watched sports?” it wasn’t like the topic had ever come up between them before. Ignis never had an interest in sports and while he had known Gladio use to play, he hadn’t released he still kept up with them.

“Started going to college for sports medicine but ended up going to the Academy after two years.”  Gladio said with a small shrug of his shoulders. “The work force was flooded and I needed to at least get a master’s or higher to even be considered for most jobs.  Didn't think it was worth it.”

“Is that how you knew how to treat my shoulder when I pulled it,” He asked with a smile over the edge of his mug.  It had been a memorable occasion, a short massage to loosen up his muscles and provide some relief from the pain had turned into them making out on Ignis couch.

“Among other things,” Gladio said as he leaned closer.  Ignis met him halfway and the kiss they shared was just as tender and soft as it had been back then.

And just like back then, it opened the floodgates for even more.

Ignis moaned into Gladio’s mouth as his boyfriend slid a hand up his stomach and chest to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss.  Ignis allowed his coffee to be plucked from his hands, using them instead to reach up and around Gladio’s shoulders as his boyfriend moved over to straddle his thighs.  Ignis was barely aware as Gladio set the coffee on the table next to him. He only noted that after Gladio’s hand settled on his hip. 

They traded unhurried, lazy kisses for an undetermined amount of time.  Gladio alternating between kissing Ignis properly to move down along his jaw and throat with gentle nips and light kisses.  Ignis for the most part found himself clinging to Gladio or sweeping his hands down his back and up through his hair. Gladio always let out a rumbling purr at that.  He seemed to enjoying Ignis playing with his hair and massaging his scalp almost as much as Ignis enjoyed the attention he laved to his neck.

After awhile though, it was clear that Ignis just wasn’t up for much more than what they had already done.  His breathing was hitching oddly and even the pleasurable noises that escaped him sounded strained. Gladio gently backed off soothing him with soft kisses to his face as a hand rubbed soothingly at his hip through the blankets.  “Easy Ignis,” he whispered against his skin. “It’s alright.”

“I’m sorr-” Ignis tried to apologize for his body’s shortcomings only to be silenced with a kiss.

“Don’t apologize,” Gladio pulled back and inter spaced kisses along the ridge of his eyes as he continued.  “Doc said you weren’t going to be up for much. Probably shouldn’t have pushed you as far as I did.”

“I’m not complaining,” Ignis couldn’t help but snort in amusement as Gladio pressed on last quick kiss to the tip of his nose.  

“Good,” Gladio took up his coffee and slid and arm around his shoulders with the other.  “Because as soon as you have medical clearance, I’m cuffing you to the bed and having my way with you.”  He shifted back to his side of the sleeper bed, pulling Ignis along with him so that he could cuddle him to his chest.  After he was done settling them and Ignis had shifted about to better use him as a pillow, he offered Ignis his coffee back silently.

“I won’t complain,” even his voice was rasping slightly but Ignis wasn’t about to complain as he took his coffee back.  The obvious bulge visible in Gladio’s sweats and the one he had hidden beneath the blankets showed how much both of them had enjoyed that.

-Break-

“Seriously Iggy, you have an attack cat.”  Said cat was sitting about halfway down the stairs, eyeing the intruders as he tail twitched behind her.  “When we stopped by Wednesday she was practically growling at us.”

Ignis smiled and shook his head in disbelief as Gladio snickered on the opposite side of the room.  About the only person who didn’t sure their amusement was Prompto who was wearily eyeing his adversary.  Noctis was more interested in his box of Chinese takeout that the boys had brought over for dinner. Considering how he was trying to inhale half his lo mein at once, Ignis was beginning to wonder if Noct had taken up skipping meals again.

“I assure you that other than house flies and the occasional catnip stuffed toy I have never seen Regalia hurt anything,” He took his plate from Gladio with a small ‘thank you’.  There was a delightful spread of fried rice, orange chicken and a small selection of assorted appetizers adoring the plate. 

Prompto gave the cat another look.  “She’s going to go for my throat at any minute,” Prompto made a point of sitting on the far side of the table from his cat.  His nervous air had her watching him as he moved which didn’t seem to help her case any in his eyes. “And I thought her eyes then were scary,” he mumbled half to himself.

Ignis had been asleep when they had stopped by to check on him earlier that week and no one had wanted to wake him up.  Apparently when they peaked in on him, Regalia had sat up on the bed next to him, glaring at the intruders until they had left the doorway.  Ignis didn’t believe their story one bit and Gladio only laughed about it, having seen it all and apparently getting a kick out of the whole situation.  

“So other than my cat conspiring against the two of you, how have you been?”  Ignis asked conversationally as he speared a dumping with his fork. He shot Noctis a look out of the corner of his eye.  “Not skipping meals again are you?”

Noctis didn't bother to verbally answer.  Just gave him a glare in return. The effect was totally diminished by the noodles half hangin out of his mouth.  

“At least put it on a plate.”  Gladio said as he set down glasses of juice mixed with ginger ale for both him and Ignis.  “Iggy actually made a point to sit at the table with us. The least you can do is be civil.”

Noct sighed but made a point of slurping up what noodles remained in his mouth.  He set about pouring the rest out on the plate that had been provided, sitting unused in front of him the whole time.

Prompto picked up the conversation.  “Starting to get math. Dad pointed us towards a really good tutor.”  Prompto took a swig from his soda. “Did you know Aranea has a masters in mathematics?”

“The postmaster?’ Gladio said in disbelief as he began serving himself from the collection of takeout boxes littering the kitchen counter.  The only take out box that was not over there was the one Noctis had been hoarding for himself. It now set empty on the table next to his glass, the contents on his plate as requested.  

“Yeah, she and Dad apparently like going to that high end wine bar down on the waterfront.”

Aranea had never struck Ignis as a wine lover.  To him he would have expected to find her at the pub down the street from the post office given her sense of humor and talks of revelry.  “Speaking of your father, I do believe I missed my appointment with him. Please tell him I apologize.” He’d slept right through both his meeting with the lawyer and the time he was supposed to stop in and see Luna’s brother Ravus.  He was going to have to figure out how to get an apology to both of them as well.

“He kinda figured it’s been crazy for you given everything that has been going on,” Prompto waved off the apology.  “He said to get in touch with him when you feel up for it. He’ll make the time to see you whenever you are ready.”

That was a relief but it also added onto the already substantial list of things he had to do to get his life back in order.  The attempt on his life and the added time he needed for convulsing was only been adding to a list he had hoped to have been mostly through with by now.  “Hopefully that won’t be too much longer.”

“One step at a time babe,” Gladio reminded him.  “You’re still on bed rest for a couple days.”

Which in an of itself was starting to drive him insane.  Just that morning he had managed to take the first shower since the attack but he had been shaky and Gladio had had to carry him down the hall and put him to bed after helping dry himself off.  He had slept almost all day, only asking to come downstairs about an hour before Prompto and Noctis were set to arrive for dinner. 

“I know.  Clearly I am not ready to take on much in the way of physical activity but I should be able to stay awake for more than a bloody hour,” he grumbled.  The forced inactivity and his own exhaustion was making him irritated. He had already apologized twice to Gladio today alone at several snappy comments he made while mad at himself.  Gladio deserved so many things for this but his ire was not one of them. 

“Maybe you’re just catching up on all the sleep you’ve lost since middle school,” Noct said with a smirk.

Before Ignis had a chance to counter that with anything, Prompto spoke up, “It is normal right?  The amount of time your sleeping?” he was quick to tact on.

“I was worried about that too so I called and asked the doctor last week,” Gladio said before Ignis could.  “Several of his meds have a side effect of drowsiness and he’s on a pretty heavy dose of antibiotics which isn't helping. Since he is on bed rest anyway, all the extra sleep is normal.”

“If aggravating,” Ignis grabbed stabbing a bite sized piece of broccoli with a bit more force than actually intended.

“Specs,” Noct said with a smile as he used his childhood nickname.  “Take the break for once and enjoy it. You’ve been going almost non stop since high school.  If anyone deserves one, its you.”

“I second that motion,” Prompto added.

“It’s unanimous,” Gladio said clearly enjoying how they were all ganging up on him.  “Regardless of what you say, you’re going to enjoy the rest of your unintended break.”

That wrung a small laugh from him.  “Well, since I’ve been overruled I don’t see a reason for me to keep complaining.”

As soon as he was given the all clear though… 

All bets were off.


End file.
